Devil Spiders
by sasoyouichi
Summary: CHAPTER-7. Pertandingan Devil Bats vs Bando Spiders. Antara Akaba dan Hiruma, ada perjanjian untuk merebut angka pertama. Skor 20-25. Hiruma dan Mamori memakai Kimono yang seragam dan berdiri di atas panggung. Membuat heboh satu sekolah. Last chapter. RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Spiders**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi **

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Sasoyouichi **kembali lagi^^

Kekeke

Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin minna-san XD

Happy Eid Mubarak 1432 H :D

Danjiki akemashite omedetou gozaimasu^^

Ayamaru koto ga attara yurushite :)

Ini dia sekuel ke-2 seperti yang dijanjikan kemaren~

Semoga yang request, **Katerine Y**, senang dengan fanfic-nya^^

yg fanfic **You're Mine **masih tetap lanjut kok

jadi tunggu aja

kekeke

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari sudah sore. Sekolah Deimon menjadi sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melakukan kegiatan club, seperti baseball, basket atau _Amefuto_. Tetapi, ada satu ruangan di dalam sekolah yang masih terang dan di dalamnya banyak murid-murid Deimon berkumpul. Meja disusun mengitari ruangan berbentuk segi panjang itu. Orang yang berdiri di depan kelas tampaknya sedang memberikan pengarahan untuk yang lain.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini akan membahas tentang festival gabungan dari dua sekolah untuk menyambut musim gugur," kata seorang cowok berkacamata yang sedang berdiri di depan papantulis. Bisa dibilang orang ini berperan sebagai ketua organisasi sekolah, disini yang namanya osis. "Dalam rapat sebelumnya kita sudah mendiskusikan sekolah mana yang akan kita ajak untuk bekerja sama,"

"Apa sekolah yang bersangkutan sudah menyetujui ide ini?" tanya seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang.

"Sudah. Tetapi ini hanya simbol. Kita belum bertemu mereka secara langsung untuk mendiskusikan hal ini lebih lanjut," ucap seorang cewek berambut _auburn_ sepundak.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang datang ke sekolah Bando. Kalau tidak salah, yang mengambil alih masalah ini seseorang yang bernama Akaba. Kamu 'kan manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats, pasti kenal dengan Akaba yang juga kapten tim _Amefuto_ Bando Spiders. Kamu bisa mengajak beberapa orang dari osis atau komite disiplin untuk ikut bersamamu Anezaki," kata cowok berkacamata tadi.

"Baik. Aku akan segera mengabari mereka dan secepatnya pergi ke Bando," kata Mamori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mizuno dan Taiga, kalian ikut bersama Anezaki ke sekolah Bando.

"Baiklah," jawab Mizuno. Mizuno berasal dari anggota komite disiplin sekolah sama dengan Mamori. Mizuno berambut hitam dan tinggi. Matanya tajam dan murah senyum. Ditambah lagi wajahnya tampan.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Taiga. Taiga terlihat lebih _cool_ dan tergabung dalam organisasi siswa sekolah. Taiga berambut hitam, berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Taiga mempunyai senyum yang sangat menawan. Sepertinya, Mamori akan dikelilingi dua cowok yang tampan.

"Oke, rapat kita tutup sampai disini. _Arigatou minna-san_," ucap cowok berkacamata tadi seraya meninggalkan ruangan kelas sambil menenteng tasnya. Satu per satu anggota keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei, Anezaki, kapan kita ke sekolah Bando?" tanya Mizuno yang sedang berjalan disamping kanan Mamori.

"Aku akan mengabari Akaba dulu. Kita tunggu Akaba memberitahukan kapan waktunya," jawab Mamori.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku akan siap kapan saja," ucap Taiga dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku akan mengabari Akaba secepatnya. Kalau sudah tau kapan, aku akan memberi tau kalian," kata Mamori menjelaskan. "Aku duluan ya, aku harus ke lapangan melihat latihan _Amefuto_," Mamori pergi meninggalkan Mizuno dan Taiga di koridor sekolah.

"_Jaa_." Mizuno dan Taiga melambaikan tangan pada Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Terdengar suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari para_ lineman._ Badan mereka yang saling bertubrukan menimbulkan suara yang keras. Suara teriakan dari Hiruma juga terdengar menggema di lapangan. Hiruma terus meneriakan _pass route_ dan julukan-julukan untuk semua anggota Devil Bats dengan embel-embel 'sialan' di belakang julukan mereka.

"Cebol sialan lari lebih cepat!" teriak sang kapten.

"Ini sudah batasku.." kata Sena yang terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

"Kalau begitu... CERBERUS!" teriak Hiruma. Terasa hawa-hawa pembunuh yang berasal dari pinggir lapangan.

GRAOOOO...

Suara amukan Cerberus meledak. Cerberus segera mengerjar mangsanya, Kobayakawa Sena. "Kejar dia Cerberus!" perintah Hiruma.

"IIIEEEEHHH..." Sena lari dengan sangat cepat karena ketakutan akan Cerberus. Daripada di makan, lebih baik dia berlari lebih cepat.

"Kekeke! Begitu baru bagus cebol sialan!" Hiruma mengeluarkan cengiran bahagianya. "Sekarang giliranmu monyet sialan! _Devil pass _bertubi-tubi! YA-HA!" Hiruma melemparkan pass yang kuat dan cepat dalam tempo waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Catch MAX! Kekuatan Catch MAX MAX!" teriak Monta semangat dengan tetap menangkap semua pass dari Hiruma.

"Yeeii! Monmon hebat! Go Devil Bats! Go Devil Bats!" teriak Suzuna memberikan dukungan dari pinggir lapangan sambil lompat-lompat menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya.

Mamori berjalan ke arah lapangan dan berhenti sebentar melihat mereka latihan. Karena hari sudah sore dan latihan sore akan segera berakhir, Mamori segera menuju ruang club untuk mengambil handuk, minuman dingin dan manisan lemon yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Tugas manajer memang berat, ditambah lagi tim ini dipimpin oleh kapten yang mempunyai sifat seperti setan.

Mamori mencoba membawa handuk, minuman dingin dan manisa lemon dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Jelas saja, ia harus membawa sekotak yang berisi handuk, sekotak minuman dingin dan satu kotak manisan lemon. BRAAKK. Pintu ruang club terbuka. Seorang cewek berbadan kecil masuk ke dalam ruangan club.

"Mamo-nee, biar aku bantu," ujar Suzuna. Suzuna datang pada waktu yang tepat. Dengan begini, urusan membawa handuk bisa diserahkan dengan Suzuna.

"_Arigatou _Suzuna. Kau bawa handuk ini ya," kata Mamori lalu menyerahkan kotak berisi handuk yang dilipat kecil-kecil sehingga muat untuk 11 lembar handuk.

"Siap Mamo-nee!" seru Suzuna semangat.

Mamori dan Suzuna segera menuju lapangan olahraga. Mamori membawa sekotak minuman dingin dan manisan lemon, sedangkan Suzuna membawa sekotak handuk. "Anak-anak sialan! Latihan selesai!" teriak Hiruma seraya menembakan bazokanya.

"Iiiieee! Kak Hiruma! Tolong hentikan Cerberus.." mohon Sena yang ternyata dari tadi masih terus lari dari kejaran Cerberus.

"Hentikan sendiri cebol sialan! Itupun kalau kau bisa! Kekekeke!" ujar Hiruma yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan Cerberus.

Mamori yang melihat hal ini langsung mengambil tindakan. "Hiruma! Latihan sudah selesai 'kan, cepat hentikan Cerberus. Sena juga harus istirahat," omel Mamori.

"Manajer sialan bawel!" ejek Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil rantai yang besar dan mengikatnya ke kalung Cerberus seperti seorang _coboy_. Setelah Cerberus terikat, Hiruma mengambil paku besar dan menancapkannya ke tanah bersama rantai tadi. Author tidak tau Hiruma menancapkan pakunya memakai apaan.

"Haah, akhirnya bisa istirahat," kata Sena yang sudah tiduran di tanah karena kelelahan.

Mamori dan Suzuna membagi-bagikan minuman dingin dan handuk. Anggota Devil Bats berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil ditengah lapangan. Sekotak manisan lemon terpajang cantik di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Semuanya memperebutkan sekotak manisan lemon di depan mereka. Manisan lemon makanan kesukaan mereka sehabis latihan seperti ini. Makanan itu membuat mereka bisa semangat kembali.

"Ini ambil, dari tadi kau belum mengambilnya satu pun," kata Mamori menawari sekotak manisan lemon yang isinya tersisa sedikit pada Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil satu potongan lemon di dalam kotak dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Mamori.

"Biasa saja," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Biasa saja itu enak 'kan? Kekeke!" Mamori nyengir ala Hiruma. Semua anggota Devil Bats _sweatdrop_.

"Kekeke! Kau nggak pantas ketawa kayak gitu," kata Hiruma.

"Emang nggak pantas. Aku 'kan malaikat nggak kayak kau Hiruma," ucap Mamori sombong seraya mengibaskan rambut pendeknya.

"Manisan lemon buatan Anezaki memang yang paling enak," puji Juumonji.

"_Arigatou_ Juumonji," Mamori tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Kalian tau, tadi aku ada rapat. Yang katanya kita akan mengadakan festival untuk menyambut musim gugur dengan bergabung bersama sekolah lain,"

"Wah, pasti seru MAX!" seru Monta.

"Sekolah mana yang akan bergabung dengan kita Kak Mamori?" tanya Sena.

"Sekolah Bando," jawab Mamori singkat.

"A-ha-ha! Aku yakin ini menjadi festival yang sangat keren. Aku akan menunjukan segenap kemampuan menariku di atas panggung," kata Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan kaki kanan diangkat ke atas.

"Kekeke! Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Di festival itu kita akan melakukan pertandingan terbuka bersama Bando Spiders!" kata Hiruma.

"Itu ide bagus Hiruma! Aku akan mengusulkannya saat nanti aku bertemu dengan Akaba," seru Mamori dengan semangat '45.

"Mata merah sialan itu? Kenapa kau harus bertemu dengannya ha manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Karena Akaba yang mengambil alih untuk festival ini. Akaba yang ditunjuk oleh organisasi sekolah Bando untuk menjadi penanggung jawab festival bersama ini," Mamori memberikan penjelasan.

"Kenapa harus mata merah sialan itu?"

"Mana aku tau Hiruma," ucap Mamori dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat.

"Aku tau!" tiba-tiba Suzuna berdiri dari tempatnya disamping Sena. "You-nii cemburu ya?" antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak-gerak. Mata semua anggota Devil Bats terbuka lebar karena kaget akan kata-kata Suzuna.

"You-nii ngaku aja deh, kalau You-nii nggak suka liat Mamo-nee sama Haya-nii, ya 'kan?"

"Haya-nii? Suzuna, kau memanggil Akaba itu Haya-nii?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu.

"Iya Sena," jawabnya singkat.

"Sudah kebiasaan _my sister_, a-ha-ha," kata Taki yang langsung mendapat serangan dari _inline skate_ Suzuna.

CEKREKKK.

Hiruma menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan mengarahkan ujung senjatanya ke kening Suzuna. Suzuna seketika diam dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Am-ampun You-nii. Aku akan mengunci mulutku," kata Suzuna.

"Hiruma singkirkan senjatamu," perintah Mamori.

"Cih," Hiruma menjauhkan senjatanya dari Suzuna dan membaringkannya (?) di tanah.

"Nanti aku akan menelepon Akaba. Aku akan mengusulkan hal ini saat pertemuan bersama perwakilan Bando untuk festival musim gugur ini,"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan gitarnya," kata Kuroki.

"Aku masih ingat dia menyebutnya gitarnya 'dia'. Bikin kesal," lanjut Togano sambil membaca komik Jump.

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan _kick_ terbuka yang seru," kata Musashi.

Setelah selesai berdiskusi mengenai ide untuk melakukan pertandingan terbuka saat festival musim gugur, anggota Devil Bats bergegas menuju ruang club untuk mengganti seragam mereka dan pulang. Karena tadi Mamori ada rapat, ia belum sempat membersihkan ruang club. Jadi setelah latihan sore ini, ketika semuanya pulang, Mamori akan membersihkan ruang club. Untung ada Hiruma yang masih setia duduk di ruang club sambil bermain dengan laptopnya. Mamori memakai _aperon_ yang bertuliskan 'Rocket Bear'. Saat ini Mamori sudah berada pada tahap akhir pembersihan ruang club yaitu mengepel.

"Hiruma, bisa pindah ke sebelah sana duduknya? Aku harus mengepel bagian ini," tanya Mamori lembut.

"Cih, kau ini merepotkan saja manajer sialan," kata Hiruma yang langsung pindah ke kursi seberang.

"Oh iya, aku harus menelepon Akaba," ucap Mamori tiba-tiba. Pel yang ia pegang, dilemparkan ke tanah begitu saja. Nasib pel itu tidak beruntung. Mamori mengambil telepon selulernya diatas meja. Ia menekan-nekan tombol yang ada disana, maklum telepon selulernya Mamori belum sampai tahap _touchscreen_. Mamori membuka aplikasi 'Kontak' dan mulai mencari nama Akaba. Dan ternyata, ia belum punya nomornya Akaba.

"Aku lupa kalau belum punya nomor Akaba," kata Mamori lesu. "Kau pasti punya 'kan Hiruma! Aku minta dong,"

"Cih, apa untungnya aku memberikan nomor mata merah sialan itu," kata Hiruma dengan mata tetap fokus dengan layar laptop di depannya.

"Ayolah Hiruma," bujuk Mamori yang sudah berdiri di dekat Hiruma.

"Tidak,"

"Jangan-jangan kau benar cemburu dengan Akaba ya?" tanya Mamori dengan nada sedikit jahil.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan tenang.

"Aku 'kan pacarmu," kata Mamori singkat. Mamori mulai muncul keisengannya. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Kekeke! Sekarang kau sudah pintar menjawab ya," Hiruma melemparkan salah satu telepon selulernya dari beratu-ratus telepon seluler lainnya ke arah Mamori.

"Hehehe, makasih Hiruma,"

Mamori menekan-nekan _keypad_ pada telepon seluler Hiruma. Mulailah ia mencari di dalam kontak nama Akaba. "Hei Hiruma, kau membuat nama Akaba itu Akaba Hayato atau mata merah sialan?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke! Tentu saja Akaba. Mata merah sialan itu telalu panjang,"

"Oh, oke," Mamori menekan tombol _'call'_ setelah menemukan kontak Akaba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

TUUT.. TUUT.. TUUT..

"Oh Hiruma, tumben kau meneleponku, ada apa?" tanya Akaba setelah mengangkap telepon dari Mamori.

"_Moshi moshi_," kata Mamori.

"Ah, perempuan, maaf, apa aku salah menyimpan nomor ya?" Akaba kaget mendengar suara cewek. Padahal ia yakin itu nomor Hiruma.

"Tidak, ini benar nomor Hiruma. Aku meminjam teleponnya karena aku nggak punya nomor Akaba. Ini aku, Anezaki Mamori, manajer tim Deimon Devil Bats," jelas Mamori.

"Oh, Anezaki. Mau membicarakan tantang festival musim gugur ya?" tebak Akaba.

"Iya benar Akaba. Aku dan kedua temanku udah dipilih sebagai wakil yang akan pergi ke Bando untuk berdiskusi sementara,"

"Kami juga sudah mendiskusikannya tadi, besok kalian bisa datang ke Bando setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Mmm, kalau begitu besok setelah pulang sekolah aku dan kedua temanku akan datang ke Bando," ucap Mamori. Mamori senyum-senyum karena mau ke Bando. Tampak Hiruma yang menatapnya sedari tadi, memasang muka penasaran.

"_Arigatou_ Akaba, _Jaa mata ne_,"

"_Jaa mata_." Akaba menutup teleponnya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

"Ini Hiruma, _arigatou_," Mamori mengembalikan telepon seluler Hiruma.

"Hm," Hiruma berdeham ria.

"Aku harus pulang, hari sudah gelap. Hiruma, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya, kunci pintunya,"

"Oke kapten!" Mamori segera mengunci pintu ruang club.

"Kenapa kau tadi senyum-senyum di telepon?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba. Hiruma tepat berdiri di depan Mamori. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hm? Apa salahnya aku tersenyum?" tanya Mamori polos.

"Itu salah. Karena kau tersenyum sama mata merah sialan itu," jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dalam keadaan diam. Mamori mundur sampai menabrak pintu ruang club karena Hiruma berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. "Kau cemburu Hiruma?" tanya Mamori dengan suara pelan. Beberapa menit Mamori menunggu jawaban Hiruma, Hiruma tetap diam dan terus menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

CHUUUUU~

Hayo siapa yang nyium hayo?

Hayo siapa yang dicium hayo?

Tiba-tiba Mamori mencium pipi kiri Hiruma. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hiruma, tentunya jinjit karena Hiruma lebih tinggi dari pada Mamori. Dan, ia mencium Hiruma. Mamori yang _bulshing _tetap berusaha tersenyum menatap lekat-lekat wajah Hiruma. Menunggu ekspresi Hiruma. Raut muka Hiruma tidak berubah. Hanya saja sedikit memerah.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma ketawa seraya mundur selangkah menjauhi Mamori. "Seorang Komite Disiplin sekolah berani menciumku ha? Hahaha!"

"Hiruma! Kalau kau menyebarkannya ke semua orang, kau juga akan malu 'kan," kata Mamori.

"Nggak. Aku senang kalau semua orang tau," jawab Hiruma mengeluarkan cengiran mesumnya. Author langsung di cekek Hiruma.

"Brr, kau mengerikan Hiruma." ucap Mamori dengan badan bergetar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Ke esokan harinya. Mamori dan semua murid Deimon datang ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dari pagi hingga hampir sore hari mereka terus belajar menimba ilmu, bukan menimba sumur ya readers. Ditambah lagi dengan kegiatan club mereka sehabis jam pelajaran usai.

Hari ini Mamori bolos, tidak ikut melihat latihan _Amefuto_. Karena hari ini, ia harus ke sekolah Bando dengan Mizuno dan Taiga. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka akan membicarakan masalah festival musim gugur sekolah Bando dan Deimon.

Tampak Mamori dan kedua temannya, Taiga dan Mizuno, sedang berada di lapangan olahraga Deimon. Mereka sedang berbicara dengan seorang cowok berambut _spike_ pirang, Hiruma Youichi. Yap, Mamori meminta izin pada Hiruma untuk tidak ikut melihat latihan Devil Bats hari ini.

"Hiruma, aku mau minta izin bolos latihan hari ini. Seperti yang kau tau, aku akan ke sekolah Bando," izin Mamori.

"Hn. Siapa dua orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu ini manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma mengarahkan kedua senjata yang dipegangnya ke kening Mizuno dan Taiga. Mizuno menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan Taiga, _stay cool_ dong.

"Mereka juga diutus ke Bando bersamaku, Hiruma," jawab Mamori sambil menyingkirkan kedua senjata Hiruma dari wajah Mizuno dan Taiga.

"Mata sialan dan senyum sialan, aku akan menembak kalian dengan peluru asli kalau kalian berani macam-macam," ancam Hiruma.

"Baik Hiruma, kami akan menjaga Anezaki kok," ucap Mizuno disertai dengan senyuman ramahnya. Taiga hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Cih. Berikan ini pada mata merah sialan itu," kata Hiruma. Hiruma menyerahkan sepucuk surat berwarna putih.

"I-itu su-surat cinta!" teriak Kuroki.

"Ternyata Hiruma menyukai Akaba," ucap Togano.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kuroki, Togano," kata Suzuna dengan ekspresi wajah aneh.

CEKREEKK..

Hiruma mendengar perkataan Togano dan Kuroki. Hiruma siap menembak Togano dan Kuroki. Mereka langsung kabur ketakutan. Mamori hanya mampu mengeluarkan pandangan aneh mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hiruma," ujar Mamori.

"Hm." Hiruma hanya berdeham dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda.

Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga pergi ke Bando dengan mengggunakan kereta bawah tanah sampai ke stasiun terdekat dari sekolah Bando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apa yang akan Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga bicarakan dengan wakil dari sekolah Bando?<p>

Bagaimana rencana festival musim gugur kedua sekolah ini?

Apa isi surat yang Hiruma berikan untuk Akaba?

Apa benar itu surat cinta? *author ditimpuk Hiruma sama bola _Amefuto_*

Apa rahasia rambut merah Akaba?

Semua jawabannya bisa ditemukan di **chapter 2 **:D

Lanjut atau nggaknya fanfic ini, semua tergantung review readers

Kekeke

Jadi yang mau lanjut, harus review ya *kedip kedip*

**acc. Resmi author **(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Sasoyouichi** kembali^^

_Gomennasau _lama fff-nya baru keluar, 1 bulan lo readers

Kekekeke

*tertawa tanpa dosa*

Maklum sibuk *plaak*

Mulai dari UH, tugas dan diakhiri dengan UTS T.T

Terus Saso buat 4 chapter untuk Award dg tokoh SakuSara [Sakuraba x Sara]^^ makanya lama update yang ini :D

Ini dia chapter ke-2 dari **Devil Spiders**

*nebar komik*

Promosi **acc. resmi author **disini aja dah..

(fb : Sekar D. Saso) (twitter : sekarrns – double 'r')

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"I-itu su-surat cinta!" teriak Kuroki.

"Ternyata Hiruma menyukai Akaba," ucap Togano.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kuroki, Togano," kata Suzuna dengan ekspresi wajah aneh.

CEKREEKK..

Hiruma mendengar perkataan Togano dan Kuroki. Hiruma siap menembak Togano dan Kuroki. Mereka langsung kabur ketakutan. Mamori hanya mampu mengeluarkan pandangan aneh mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Hiruma," ujar Mamori.

"Hm." Hiruma hanya berdeham dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya yang tertunda.

Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga pergi ke Bando dengan mengggunakan kereta bawah tanah sampai ke stasiun terdekat dari sekolah Bando.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

JEESS.. JEESS.. JEESS..

Suara kereta api menggema di lorong bawah tanah kota Tokyo. Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga duduk berjejer di bangku penumpang kereta listrik bawah tanah. Mereka bertiga akan menuju ke sekolah Bando yang kurang lebih bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 45 menit dari Deimon menggunakan kereta listrik bawah tanah.

Mamori tampak sedang mempersiapkan beberapa usulan yang akan ia sampaikan saat rapat dengan Bando nanti. Seorang cowok di sebelah kiri Mamori tampak sedang menggoyangkan kepalanya pelan. Mizuno sedang mendengarkan lagu dari _Ipod_-nya, menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya. Lagu itu berjudul **A-Cha, sung by Super Junior**. Taiga dengan duduk disebalah kanan Mamori sambil membaca buku tentang seorang _detective_ terkenal.

Empat puluh lima menit waktu sudah berjalan. Kereta listrik yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di stasiun yang dituju dengan selamat. Dengan berjalan kaki beberapa menit saja mereka sudah bisa sampai ke sekolah Bando. Mereka hanya perlu melewati beberapa pertokoan besar di tepi jalan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Bando," kata Mamori. Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Bando. Mata mereka bergerak melihat sekolah Bando dari depan pagar.

"Selamat datang di sekolah Bando!" seru seorang cowok berkacamata dan berambut merah sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia memakai seragam sekolah Bando dengan dasi ungu melengkapi penampilannya. Cowok itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Akaba, _konnichiwa_!" sapa Mamori. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan diikuti oleh Mizuno dan Taiga.

"_Konnichiwa_!" Akaba menyapa balik ketiga orang itu. "Maaf tadi aku membuat kalian menunggu disini,"

"Kami juga baru aja sampai kok," ucap Mizuno dengan senyum super ramah menghiasi wajahnya. "_Watashi wa Mizuno desu_," Mizuno memperkenalkan dirinya pada Akaba.

"Dan yang di sebelah ku ini, Taiga," kata Mamori memperkenalkan Taiga.

"_Yoroshiku_ _ne Akaba-san_," Taiga membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tidak usah pake –_san_, cukup Akaba saja," ujar Akaba. "Sepertinya selera musik kita cocok," Akaba tersenyum penuh arti kepada Taiga. Taiga yang _cool_ dan selalu tenang memang cocok dengan Akaba yang juga terlihat _cool_.

"Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Kami belum memulai rapatnya. Kalian nggak terlambat kok. Aku akan mengajak kalian untuk berkeliling sekolah Bando," ajak Akaba.

"_Arigatou ne _Akaba," kata Mamori.

"Terimakasih sudah mau direpotkan," lanjut Taiga.

"Kapan lagi kalian bisa melihat sekolah Bando kalau nggak sekarang." Akaba tersenyum.

Dari gerbang sekolah, mereka beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mereka mengitari lantai bawah dan lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Sebagai _tour guide_ yang baik, Akaba terus menjelaskan sejarah sekolah Bando dan tempat yang ada di dalam gedung sekolah. Setelah puas melihat isi gedung, mereka beralih ke luar lapangan yang cukup luas.

Di sinilah lapangan olahraga Bando. Banyak orang-orang berseragam _Amefuto_ sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Yap, inilah tim _Amefuto_ sekolah Bando, Bando Spiders. Sepertinya, mereka sedang istirahat sebentar. Tampak, seorang cewek cantik berambut pendek sedang sibuk memberikan minuman dan handuk kepada yang lainnya.

"Hai Julie!" cewek yang sedang membagi-bagikan minuman tadi berlari menghampiri Akaba. Sepertinya, orang ini yang bernama Julie.

"Anezaki! Sudah lama nggak ketemu ya," sapa Julie dengan ramah.

"Iya Julie," jawab Mamori.

"Pasti mau rapat bareng Akaba ya?" tanya Julie.

"Haha, iya Julie. Julie pasti lagi repot ya ngurusin mereka," Mamori mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke anggota tim _Amefuto_ Bando yang sedang tidur-tiduran di tanah.

"Yah, ini sudah tugasku. Tapi pasti Anezaki lebih repot, 'kan ada kapten yang mengerikan itu,"

"Hiruma maksudnya? Hahaha. Benar! Dia memang merepotkan ku," jawab Mamori.

"Fuuh.. Baiklah nona-nona cantik. Kalian bisa melanjutkan obrolan kalian setelah kita rapat, oke?" kata Akaba.

"Haha, baiklah Akaba. Sampai nanti Anezaki." ucap Julie.

Mamori melambaikan tangannya ke arah Julie. Akaba, Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga segera menuju ruang rapat. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang besar. Terdapat papan nama bertuliskan "_Seitokai_ _Room's_". Ini adalah ruang untuk organisasi siswa di sekolah Bando. Murid-murid Bando sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dipimpin oleh Akaba yang berjalan di depan memimpin barisan.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san_!" ucap Akaba.

"_Konnichiwa!_" kata murid-murid lainnya serentak.

"Ini wakil dari Deimon yang akan ikut rapat dengan kita di sini," Akaba mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga berdiri.

"Yang perempuan namanya, Mamori Anezaki," Mamori mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum manis. Siswa Bando banyak yang seketika terpesona dengan Mamori. Mereka belum tau siapa lawan mereka untuk mendapatkan seorang Anezaki Mamori.

"Di sebelah kanan Anezaki, namanya Mizuno dan di satu lagi namanya Taiga," Mizuno dan Taiga mengangkat tangan mereka dan mengeluarkan senyuman maut. Siswi Bando yang terhipnotis dengan Mizuno dan Taiga, terus memperhatikan mereka yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk.

"Hei, ternyata siswa Deimon cakep-cakep ya," bisik seorang siswi Bando kepada teman di sampingnya.

"Aku setuju! Nanti kita kenalan yuk!" usul temannya. Siswi tadi cukup tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol tanda ia setuju dengan ide temannya itu.

"Mohon perhatiannya! Kita akan mulai rapatnya!" teriak Akaba dari depan kelas. Semua mata tertuju pada Akaba.

"Terimakasih. Untuk tema festival, pastinya sudah di tentukan. Temanya musim gugur dan akan diselenggarakan selama 2 hari, Sabtu dan Minggu," kata Akaba. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Kita akan mengadakan festival ini di sekolah Deimon. Karena, sekolah Deimon mempunyai tempat yang luas untuk menjadi tempat festival sebesar ini," sambung Akaba.

"Setiap kelas di Bando harus ikut dalam meramaikan festival ini. Kita mempunyai waktu 3 minggu untuk merencanakan festival ini. Dan untuk menyiapkan tempat atau meletakkan properti yang akan digunakan, kita diberi waktu libur 3 hari dari sekolah. Dari hari Rabu, Kamis dan Jum'at sekolah diliburkan, karena kita semua akan datang ke sekolah Deimon untuk menata tempat yang akan kita pakai hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Semua keputusan ini sudah diterima oleh kedua sekolah dan mendapat persetujuan dari kepala sekolah. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Akaba.

"Bagaimana kita akan memberitahukan kepada semua murid Bando? Apa lewat pengeras suara?" tanya seseorang peserta rapat.

"Kita akan buat poster tentang festival ini. Kita akan mendiskusikan tentang poster ini saat rapat bersama Deimon. Oh ya, masing-masing dari kalian akan menangani beberapa kelas untuk melancarkan festival ini. Kalian yang akan mengatur tempat dan mengatur mereka agar bisa melakukan persiapan ini dengan baik dan lancar. Yuki, Sora dan Takahashi akan menangani kelas 1. Kelas 2 akan ditangani oleh Minami, Kisuke dan Rie. Kelas 3, dipercayakan pada Takeru, Misae, dan Yukko. Sedangkan sisanya diharuskan membantu yang lain. Yang tadi namanya disebutkan bisa memilih sendiri temannya. Setelah terkumpul, berikan nama-namanya kepadaku. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Peserta rapat hanya menggelengkan kepala. Setelah itu, rapat terus berlanjut dengan sesi tanya jawab dan penyampaian usulan-usulan dari para anggota rapat. Inilah saatnya bagi Mamori untuk menyampaikan usulnya Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta ijin berbicara.

"Ya, Anezaki silahkan," kata Akaba mempersilahkan Mamori untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan suatu usulan. Sebenarnya ini bukan usul dariku, tapi dari Hiruma," kata Mamori.

"Hiruma? Kapten tim _Amefuto_ itu?" tanya Kisuke.

"Iya. Namanya Youichi Hiruma. Hiruma mengusulkan, pada saat festival nanti, tim _Amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats dan tim _Amefuto_ Bando Spiders akan melakukan pertandingan terbuka. Ini sekaligus menambah daya tarik dalam festival itu sendiri. Itu usul Hiruma. Terimakasih." Mamori duduk kembali setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Mereka tampak mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Akaba sebagai ketua panitia juga ikut mengangguk kecil. "Itu ide yang sangat bagus sekali! Kita akan membicarakannya saat rapat besar bersama Deimon!" seru Akaba bersemangat. Mamori tersenyum senang karena ide Hiruma sepertinya disambut dengan baik.

Mereka meneruskan kembali diskusi mereka. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Akaba menutup jalannya rapat ini tepat pada pukul 6 sore. Deimon dan Bando akan mengadakan rapat besar pada hari Minggu ini. Pada saat rapat besar itulah, semua akan direncanakan sedemikian rupa agar semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

Akaba mengantarkan Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga sampai ke depan gerbang. Mereka kembali melewati lapangan olahraga Bando. Anggota tim Bando masih berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka. Mamori berhenti untuk menyapa kembali Julie. Lalu, Akaba mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan gerbang.

"_Arigatou ne _Akaba," Mamori, Mizuno dan Taiga menundukkan badan mereka sedikit. Akaba membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku pulang duluan ya. Aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku di sekitar sini. _Jaa!_" ucap Mizuno sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. _Jaa_ _mata _Anezaki, Akaba!" Taiga melambaikan tangannya. Punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan setelah ia belok ke jalan yang lain.

"Oh iya, hampir aja lupa!" seru Mamori tiba-tiba. Akaba menatap bingung kepada Mamori.

"Ini," Mamori mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam tasnya. Mamori memberikan surat itu pada Akaba.

"Untukku? Dari siapa?" tanya Akaba penasaran.

"Dari Hiruma," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Hiruma?" Akaba mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Fuuh.. Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Akaba sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya setelah selesai membaca surat dari Hiruma.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Anezaki," ucap Akaba.

"Ah, nggak usah Akaba. Aku bisa kok pulang sendiri. Nanti jadinya ngerepotin Akaba," tolak Mamori.

"Nggak ngerepotin kok. Malah lebih repot kalau aku nggak nganterin Anezaki pulang,"

"Loh? Kenapa Akaba?"

"Fuuh.. Nih, baca surat dari Hiruma. Ayo jalan Anezaki." ucap Akaba. Akaba mulai berjalan dengan Mamori yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mamori membaca dengan serius isi surat dari Hiruma itu. Sepucuk kertas berwarna hitam dengan tinta putih di atasnya.

**Jangan macam-macam dengan manajer sialan itu! Sedikit aja kegores kau bakal ilang dari hadapan semua orang! Ingat itu mata merah sialan! Kekeke!**

"Jadi ini isi suratnya. Kirain surat cinta," kata Mamori.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa saat perjalan kau pulang ke rumah. Aku nggak bakal selamat dari Hiruma,"

"Maaf ya merepotkan Akaba. Hiruma itu memang merepotkan!"

"Ini 'kan juga untuk kebaikanmu Anezaki," Mamori hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Hiruma lebih dari sekedar manajer dan kapten?" tanya Akaba.

Blush. Rona merah muncul di wajah Mamori yang manis. Mamori memegangi wajahnya yang memanas._ "Apa segitu mencoloknya hubunganku dengan Hiruma? Padahal aku dan Hiruma bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Nggak pernah seperti pasangan lainnya."_ ucap Mamori di dalam hati.

"Fuuh.. Mukamu memerah. Sepertinya hubungan kalian lebih dari manajer dan kapten," Akaba tertawa kecil.

"Apa begitu terlihat?" tanya Mamori.

"Hahaha.. Ya begitulah. Aku nggak nyangka setan itu yang mendapatkanmu,"

"Akaba jangan membuatku bertambah malu dong," ucap Mamori seraya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Haha, baiklah aku nggak akan tanya lebih jauh. Tapi, apakah Hiruma pernah menciummu Anezaki?" tanya Akaba dengan jahilnya.

Blush. Mamori bertambah malu mendengar pertanyaan Akaba. "Akaba! Udah dong!" seru Mamori. Mamori memukul pelan bahu Akaba. Akaba membalasnya dengan tawa renyah serenyah kerupuk.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Naik kereta api listrik, dilanjutkan dengan kembali berjalan kaki dari stasiun sampai ke rumah Mamori. Hari sudah gelap dan Mamori sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Mamori berdiri menghadap Akaba yang berdiri di depannya.

"Akaba, makasih udah mau nganterin sampai rumah,"

"Yap, sama-sama. Ini juga demi hidupku. Bisa gawat kalau aku berurusan dengan Hiruma,"

"Haha. Aku akan menahan Hiruma, kalau benar dia berani melukaimu Akaba," ujar Mamori.

"Aku akan berlindung dibelakanganmu kalau gitu, hehe,"

"Oh iya Akaba, dari dulu aku penasaran, kenapa rambutmu bisa merah kayak gitu?" tanya Mamori sambil menunjuk rambut Akaba yang merah.

"Fuuh.. Dulu waktu aku kecil, kepala aku ketumpahan cat merah. Karena keluarga aku berpendapat aku bagus dengan rambut merah ini, sampai sekarang aku sengaja terus numpahin cat merah ke kepala aku biar rambutnya tetap merah. Apalagi namaku Akaba, _Aka_ yang artinya merah," jawab Akaba dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kok aneh gitu ya?" Mamori tertawa garing.

"Gak usah dipikirin, nanti tambah aneh. Masuklah. Udara sangat dingin," Akaba mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk duluan, _konbawa _Akaba,"

"_Oyasumi nasai _Anezaki." Akaba meninggalkan Mamori yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Aku pulang!" seru Mamori. Mamori melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih polos. Mami, ibunya Mamori menyambut anaknya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Darimana aja Mamori?" tanya Ibunya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku ke sekolah Bando," jawab Mamori seraya duduk di meja makan.

"Mmmm. Tadi sepertinya bukan Hiruma yang nganterin kamu pulang,"

"Tadi itu Akaba, kapten tim _Amefuto_ Bando Spiders," Mamori mulai memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makan oleh ibunya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Apa kalian sudah putus? Padahal _Kaa-san_ suka lo sama Hiruma,"

"Nggak kok _Kaa-san_. Mamo masih sama Hiruma. Tadi, Akaba nganterin ke rumah juga karena Hiruma,"

"Apa Hiruma yang memintanya?" tanya Mami.

"Tepatnya memerintahnya," Mamori menenggak segelas minuman dingin yang dipegangnya.

"Hiruma perhatian banget ya, dia takut kamu bakal kenapa-kenapa kalau pulang sendirian. _Kaa-san_ jadi pengen ketemu sama Hiruma," Mamori yang sedang minum, tersedak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Kenapa Mamori?"

"Ng-nggak apa-apa _Kaa-san_. Cuma tersedak aja."

"_Wah, bisa gawat kalau Kaa-san ketemu sama Hiruma. Hiruma 'kan gak sopan, bisa-bisa dia ngasih embel-embel 'sialan' sama Kaa-san!"_ kata Mamori di dalam otaknya.

Mamori meneruskan acara makannya sambil ditemani dengan ibunya yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia bercerita tentang festival yang akan digelar oleh sekolah Deimon dan sekolah Bando. Mamori menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan hari ini pada ibunya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

Selesai makan yang sekalian menjadi ajang curhatku dengan ibu, aku segera naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarku. Aku masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan lampunya. Badanku lengket karena seharian hanya mandi satu kali di pagi hari. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi dahulu sebelum tidur.

"Capeknya!" aku menghempaskan badanku ke atas kasurku yang tidak terlalu besar dan dialasi dengan sprei bergambar _rocket bear_. Aku sudah siap dengan seragam tidurku. Piyama berwarna ungu muda bergambar kue sus. Handuk yang sedari tadi menggantung di bahuku, aku gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah.

"Hiruma lagi ngapain ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Hiruma. Aku memang tidak pernah tau apa yang sedang Hiruma lakukan atau yang Hiruma pikirkan selama di luar jam sekolah dan latihan _Amefuto_. Hiruma tidak pernah memberi tauku dan aku juga tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Hiruma mau bercerita denganku tentang kehidupannya.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik sesuatu. Aku menekan _keypad _di ponselku yang memunculkan angka-angka berupa sebuah nomor ponsel. Nomor salah satu ponsel Hiruma tepatnya. Aku ingin sekali berbicara atau paling tidak mengirim pesan teks pada Hiruma. Jadi aku mengirim pesan ini untuk Hiruma.

**To : Youichi Hiruma **

**Hei Hiruma, tadi Akaba mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Kenapa kau mengancamnya seperti itu?**

**Satu lagi, aku sudah menyampaikan usulmu pada Akaba saat rapat tadi, dan sepertinya mereka memberikan respon yang baik. Usulmu akan dibahas lagi saat rapat hari Minggu ini ^o^**

Pesanku sudah terkirim. Aku kembali sibuk mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Rambutku sudah lumayan kering. Aku memposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin di atas tempat tidur dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bantal yang empuk. Hiruma belum juga membalas pesan dariku.

DRRRTTT..

Ponselku bergetar. Aku cepat-cepat membuka pesan baru yang kuterima. Aku berharap ini dari Hiruma.

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Kekeke! Kapan aku mengancamnya? Aku hanya menuliskannya.**

**Bagus! Itu sudah seharusnya manajer sialan.**

"Huh! Kenapa cuma ini balasannya! Dasar! Terlalu _to the point_!" rutukku. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama bisa mengobrol dengan Hiruma. Hari ini, waktuku bersama dengan Hiruma sangat sedikit. Memang sering seperti ini, tapi hanya hari ini aku sedikit yah bisa dibilang aku kangen dengan yang namanya Youichi Hiruma. Aku membalas kembali pesan dari Hiruma.

**To : Youichi Hiruma**

**Jangan panggil aku manajer sialan!**

**Aku punya nama Mamori Anezaki, Hiruma!**

Aku menekan tombol _send_. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponselku kembali bergetar. Ada pesan yang masuk. Pasti dari Hiruma! Dan benar saja!

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Kau kangen padaku manajer sialan? Kekeke!**

JLEEEB. Bola _Amefuto_ berhasil menancap di kepalaku. Kenapa dia bisa tau? Aku harus membalas apa? Aku berpikir sebentar dan mengetik kembali beberapa kata.

**To : Youichi Hiruma**

**Kekeke! Bagaimana kalau aku jawab iya?**

Aku tersenyum melihat balasan pesanku untuk Hiruma. Aku tak sabar menunggu pesan darinya lagi. Aku deg-deg-an karena pesan dari Hiruma kembali datang ke ponselku.

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Aku bisa membayangkan seorang Komite Disiplin Sekolah tertawa seperti itu! Kekeke!**

**Jadi kau kangen padaku manajer sialan? Kau sudah berani menunjukkan perasaanmu padaku ya manajer sialan?**

**Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.**

Hiruma mengirimkan sebuah foto bersama pesan singkatnya tadi. Foto laptop VIAO kesayangannya bersama satu cangkir kopi hitam yang masih panas dan mengeluarkan asap di atasnya. Aku tersenyum melihat fotonya. Ternyata yang ia kerjakan sama saja seperti di sekolah, mengotak-atik laptopnya dan berkutat dengan _Amefuto_ serta secangkir kopi hitam.

**To : Youichi Hiruma**

**Huh! Kau ini Hiruma selalu aja kayak gitu!**

**Yang kau lakukan selalu sama setiap saat! Laptop, **_**Amefuto**_** dan kopi hitam.**

**Aku juga akan mengirimkan foto apa yang sedang aku kerjakan sekarang ^3^**

Aku mengirimkan foto pemandangan luar yang ku ambil dari dalam kamarku. Pemandangan bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna menyinari malam hari. DRRRTTT. Pesan singkat dari Hiruma sudah sampai lagi.

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Kekeke! Aku kira kau akan mengirimkan fotomu memakai baju tidur yang terbuka.**

Aku merengut kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipiku. Aku kembali membalas pesan dari Hiruma dan segera mengirimnya.

**To : Youichi Hiruma**

**Dasar Hiruma mesum! Aku nggak akan melakukannya! Huh! Aku mau tidur aja! **_**Jaa!**_

Aku menarik selimutku dan bersiap untuk tidur. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku tetapi aku kembali terjaga karena ponsel bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan baru lagi yang seharusnya dari Hiruma.

**From : Youichi Hiruma**

**Tidur aja sana manajer sialan! Mimpiin **_**sadako**_**! Kekeke!**

**Tunggu besok pagi manajer sialan.**

Aku merinding membaca kata '_sadako'_, nama hantu Jepang. Saat-saat mau tidur malah ingat sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Hiruma nyebelin! Besok pagi apanya coba? Dia mengirimkanku sebuah foto. Aku ragu untuk membukanya. Jangan-jangan ia mengirimkan foto _sadako _lagi. 'Kan bahaya kalau benar. Aku akhirnya menetapkan hati untuk membukanya dan ternyata isinya foto sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan sprei berwarna hitam dan bantal berwarna putih. Aku langsung membalas pesan dari Hiruma.

**To : Youichi Hiruma**

**Apakah itu tempat tidurmu? Wah, itu sesuai dengan karaktermu yang hitam.**

**Jangan terlalu larut bekerja. Kau juga harus istirahat untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Jadi, kau harus tidur sekarang. Puppu ^o^**

_**Oyasumi nasai***_** Hiruma!**

Aku mengirimkan pesan terakhirku pada Hiruma untuk malam ini. Beberapa pesan singkat dari Hiruma tadi sudah cukup untukku. Walaupun isinya biasa saja dan tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi, kalau Hiruma yang mengirimnya semua jadi tidak biasa. Aku kembali melihat foto tempat tidur yang Hiruma kirimkan. Aku menelitinya lebih dalam.

Tunggu!

Di sudut kanan foto itu ada tulisan, walaupun tidak kentara. Warna tulisannya hampir sama dengan warna seprei tempat tidur Hiruma yang berwarna hitam. Aku mencoba membacanya.

_**Oyasumi nasai**_**, YH.**

Itu tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak karena saking senangnya. Bayangkan saja, seorang Hiruma bisa memberikan kata-kata seperti itu! Tapi aku urungkan karena hari ini sudah malam. Teriakanku akan mengganggu orangtuaku yang sedang tidur dan tetangga yang ada di sekitar rumahku.

Aku kembali melihat foto itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum di dalam tidurku. Sebuah kata yang sangat tidak biasa dari Hiruma mengantarkanku tidur dengan mimpi yang indah.

"Kira-kira maksud pesan Hiruma yang 'tunggu besok pagi' itu apa ya?" ucapku pelan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>*Oyasumi nasai : selamat tidur<em>

Apa ya yang akan Hiruma lakukan besok pagi?

Apa Hiruma akan melakukan hal yang tidak biasa lagi seperti malam ini?

Bagaimana hasil rapat besar Deimon-Bando hari Minggu ini?

Apa Monta lebih suka susu stroberi daripada susu pisang?

Jawabannya bisa ditemukan di **Devil Spiders - chapter 3**!^^

Jadi harus review ya! *kedip kedip*

YA-HA!

Alhamdulillah selesai juga fanfic ini hari ini^^

Dari tadi siang, pulang sekolah Saso kerjain sampai jam 9.30 malam 07-10-11 :D

Setelah terbebas dari segala UH dan UTS makanya dipuas-puasin buat fanfic seharian

Semoga nilai UTS Saso dan nilai UTS yang baca fanfic ini bagus semua, Amin.

Hehehe

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Yak, _Konbanwa minna-san!_

_Ogenki desuka?_^^

Yosh, ini **chapter 3 **dari **Devil Spiders** di publish pada tanggal **11 – 11 – 11 **:D

Hahaha

Baru kepikiran tadi buat selesaiin ini fanfic dan langsung di publish karena inget tanggalnya cantik

Pada sibuk nikahan, sibuk jadian, sibuk Indonesia vs Singapura yang dimenangkan **Indonesia**, Saso juga mau ikutan heboh di tanggal ini dengan update chapter baru!

Kekeke! *evil laugh*

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Tunggu!

Di sudut kanan foto itu ada tulisan, walaupun tidak kentara. Warna tulisannya hampir sama dengan warna seprei tempat tidur Hiruma yang berwarna hitam. Aku mencoba membacanya.

_**Oyasumi nasai**_**, YH.**

Itu tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak karena saking senangnya. Bayangkan saja, seorang Hiruma bisa memberikan kata-kata seperti itu! Tapi aku urungkan karena hari ini sudah malam. Teriakanku akan mengganggu orangtuaku yang sedang tidur dan tetangga yang ada di sekitar rumahku.

Aku kembali melihat foto itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum di dalam tidurku. Sebuah kata yang sangat tidak biasa dari Hiruma mengantarkanku tidur dengan mimpi yang indah.

"Kira-kira maksud pesan Hiruma yang 'tunggu besok pagi' itu apa ya?" ucapku pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Minggu pagi. Sinar matahari masuk, menyinari kamar Mamori. Burung-burung dengan bahagianya berkicau di atas cabang-cabang pohon yang kuat. Bernyanyi, mengawali hari yang cerah ini. Mamori terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap-usap kedua matanya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Mamori mengerjapkan matanya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil berusaha mengumpulkan potongan-potongan jiwanya.

Mamori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di luar. Ia mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya. Terdengar suara air berjatuhan dari _shower_ yang ia gunakan. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mandi. Mamori kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai t-shirt serta _jeans_ panjangnya. Walaupun ini hari Minggu, ia tetap tidak boleh tidur dan bermalas-malasan terlalu lama. Mamori 'kan calon ibu yang baik. (?)

"Mamori! Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang berteriak dari lantai bawah. Orang itu adalah ibu Mamori, Mami Anezaki.

"Iya _Kaa-san_! Aku sudah bangun!" seru Mamori. Mamori melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

"_Sekarang masih pukul 7 pagi. Kenapa Kaa-san sudah memanggilku? Biasanya kalau hari Minggu, aku boleh berlama-lama tidur."_ kata Mamori di dalam hati.

Mamori membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergegas turun. Mamori menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu dengan terburu-buru. "Kenapa _Kaa-san _sudah memanggilku? Padahal 'kan ini masih jam 7,"

"Hiruma-_kun _sudah menunggumu dari tadi Mamo_-chan_." ucap ibu Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"HAH?" Mata Mamori membulat dengan besar. Ia kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya katakan. Untuk apa Hiruma datang ke rumah Mamori pagi-pagi begini?"

"Dimana Hiruma sekarang, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori. Ibunya hanya menunjuk ke arah pintu rumah yang sedikit terbuka.

Mamori segera menghampiri pintu rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan gerakan cepat. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut _spike_ pirang, mengenakan t-shirt hitam dilapisi dengan jaket parasut berwarna putih. Penampilannya dilengkapi dengan celana olahraga yang juga hitam dan _sneakers_ putihnya. Pemuda itu menggandeng senjata di bahu kirinya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Lalu ia berkata, "Apa manajer sialan?"

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apa. Ha-hanya saja kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Mamori dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata.

"Menjemputmu, manajer sialan. Apa kau lupa apa yang aku suruh kemaren malam?" jawab Hiruma. Mamori memiringkan kepala dan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Cih! Ternyata kalau pagi-pagi otakmu itu belum pada nyambung, manajer sialan. Kemaren malam aku udah bilang 'kan, tunggu besok pagi!" ucap Hiruma.

Mamori cemberut mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan pelan. "Oh yang itu. Jadi maksudnya ini Hiruma?"

"Hn." Hiruma masih berdiri di dinding dengan kaki kanan tersilang ke depan kaki kiri.

"_Apa maksudnya ini? Ngapain ke rumahku hari Minggu? Aku tanya saja, sekalian menjahilinya!" _kata hati Mamori.

"Mmm, apa kau mau mengajak pergi pacarmu ini?" tanya Mamori. Mamori menyikut tangan Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kau terlalu percaya diri manajer sialan! Karena kau juga nggak ikut mengawasi latihan pagi ini, makanya aku mau memberikanmu tugas yang banyak!"

"Huh! Nggak romantis! Kirain mau ngajak pergi! Ternyata cuma menyiksa aku aja! Oya, kenapa aku nggak bisa ikut mengawasi latihan pagi Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Cih. Kau lupa, hari ini kau ada rapat di Deimon bersama Bando ha?"

Mamori menepuk keningnya pelan dan berkata, "Ah! Aku lupa!"

"Mamo_-chan_, kenapa Hiruma-_kun_-nya nggak di bawa masuk?" tanya Ibu Mamori.

"Kau mau masuk Hiruma?" tanya Mamori.

"Nggak,"

"Ya sudah, aku ganti baju dulu. Lalu kita sekolah." Mamori berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia mengambil tas dan roti isinya di atas meja makan.

"Sudah mau berangkat? Ini ada susu pisang buat Mamo_-chan_,"

"Iya _Kaa-san_. Hiruma nggak mau masuk, jadi kami akan pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Susu pisang? Aku nggak suka, buat Monta aja deh,"

"Yasudah. _Kaa-san _akan mengantarmu sampai depan." Mamori kembali menemui Hiruma. Ibunya, Mami, mengikuti Mamori dari belakang.

"Kami pergi dulu ya _Kaa-san_!" Mamori menunduk dan mencium pipi ibunya. Bagaimana dengan Hiruma? Hiruma yang tidak tau sopan santun itu ikut menunduk, memberikan hormat kepada ibunya Mamori! Mamori yang melihatnya, tertegun. Walaupun begitu ia tetap tersenyum, menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti dan berjalan keluar pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu sopan pada_ Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku memang sopan! Kau aja yang nggak tau manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma.

"Sopan dari mananya? Aku baru liat tadi! Musashi dan Kurita yang sudah lama bertemanmu juga pasti kaget kalau aku ceritakan hal ini!"

"Mereka nggak akan kaget," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Kenapa nggak akan?"

"Mereka sudah pernah melihatku melakukan itu di depan orang tua pacar sialanku yang dulu,"

"Hah? Jadi kau dulu sudah pernah punya pacar? Kenapa aku nggak tau?" tanya Mamori dengan nada terkejut yang keras.

"Aku hanya berbohong. Kekekeke!" Hiruma menyeringai dengan bahagianya karena pagi-pagi begini sudah bisa menjahili Mamori.

"Huh! Aku kira serius!" Mamori melayangkan tinjunya ke lengan kiri Hiruma.

"Kalau serius bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Nggak mungkin. Nggak ada yang mau punya pacar kayak setan gini," ujar Mamori.

"Kekeke! Siapa bilang nggak ada manajer sialan! Nih buktinya ada!" Hiruma mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi kanan Mamori.

"I-itu 'kan ka-kau yang maksa Hiruma," Mamori berusaha memalingkan wajahnya yang merah ke arah lain.

"Kau makan aja tu rotinya, daripada ntar pingsan di tengah jalan. Nggak ada yang mau nolongin manajer sialan yang gendut kayak gini," ucap Hiruma seraya menunjuk Mamori yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hiruma 'kan ada," Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cih. Aku bakal lari daripada harus ngendong beruang Jepang kayak gini. Kekeke!"

"Biarin beruang Jepang, yang di ada di samping aku lebih parah, setan Jepang!"

CEKREEEK.

Hiruma menodongkan senjata ke kepala Mamori. Mamori yang sudah biasa menerima todongan senjata seperti ini bersikap seakan orang yang di sampingnya ini mengarahkan senjata main-mainan ke kepalanya. "Turunkan senjatamu, Hiruma." Hiruma menurunkan senjatanya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Ternyata, sekolah Deimon sudah ada di depan mata. Karena terlalu sibuk berdebat ―atau biasa disebut bertengkar, tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat sudah membawa mereka di depan gerbang sekolah Deimon. Banyak orang lalu lalang di Deimon. Semua berpakaina bebas. Mungkin mereka ini adalah anggota organisasi siswa Deimon dan juga Bando yang datang untuk menghadiri rapat besar untuk festival musim gugur.

Banyak pasang mata yang terlihat mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Mamori. Kalian tau kenapa? Karena mereka heran melihat setan yang terkenal kejam itu datang ke sekolah bersama malaikat yang terkenal kebaikannya. Apa ini kebetulan atau apakah itu, mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di dalam otak mereka. Berharap suatu hari nanti, semuanya akan terungkap.

"_Ohayou_ Anezaki!" sapa cowok yang berbadan sangat besar, Kurita namanya. Kurita melambaikan tangannya ke arah Mamori. Ia terlihat semangat dan ceria pagi ini.

"FUGO!" seru cowok yang berbadan bertolak belakang dengan Kurita. Badannya pendek tidak seperti Kurita yang tinggi. Hanya badan gendutnya saja yang sama. Nama cowok ini adalah Daikichi.

"Biar kutebak, Daikichi pasti mengatakan _ohayou_ 'kan?" tebak Mamori.

"Benar," kata Kurita membenarkan.

"_Ohayou _Anezaki," sapa Musashi.

"_Ohayou _Musashi,"

"Apa kalian berdua ke sini bersama-sama?" tanya Musashi.

"Ya. Seperti biasa, Hiruma akan memberikanku segudang tugas karena aku nggak bisa mengawasi latihan kalian hari ini, Musashi," jawab Mamori.

"Itu hanya alasannya aja. Paling si setan itu hanya ingin datang ke sekolah bersama-sama denganmu, Anezaki," ujar Musashi.

"Ah! Benar juga itu Musashi," seru Kurita.

BLUSSSH.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Mamori. Benar, pagi ini dalam perjalan ke sekolah, ia hanya berduaan dengan Hiruma. Kalau dipikirkan itu membuat muka Mamori kembali memerah. "Kekeke! Kalau memang iya, apa kalian ada masalah? Perkataan kalian membuat muka manajer sialan ini memerah," ucap Hiruma dengan santai.

"Pasangan yang aneh." ujar Musashi.

"_Ohayou minna-san_!"

"Eh, _ohayou _Akaba!" sapa Mamori.

"_Ohayou_!" seru Musashi dan Kurita.

"Kekeke! Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya mata merah sialan," sapa Hiruma. (?)

"Fuu! Sudah lama Hiruma. Sepertinya kau begitu senang hari ini," ucap Akaba sambil menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya.

"Tentu aja dia senang begitu, Akaba. Hiruma tadi datang bareng sama Anezaki," ucap Musashi.

"Cih. Apa-apaan kau orang tua sialan," ucap Hiruma.

"Su-sudahlah kalau begitu, aku ke aula dulu ya teman-teman. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk rapat besar hari ini. Akaba, apa kau tau dimana aulanya?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku nggak tau Anezaki," jawab Akaba.

"Kalau gitu, kita barengan ke sana. _Jaa ne _Musashi, Daikichi, Musashi!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya kepada Musashi, Kurita, Daikichi dan Hiruma. Akaba menundukkan badannya, berpamitan dengan sopan. "Oh iya, ini ada susu pisang untuk Monta. Tolong dikasih ya, Kurita."

"Susu pisang? Monta emang suka buah pisang, tapi kemaren katanya dia suka susu stroberi. Aku minum aja deh!" seru Kurita yang langsung menenggak habis susu pisangnya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Di dalam aula sekolah Deimon yang luas, banyak orang berlalu lalang. Kursi-kursi disusun serapi mungkin. Sudah banyak kursi yang diduduki pemiliknya. Sebentar lagi rapat besar ini akan segera dimulai. Ketua organisasi siswa Deimon dan Bando berdiri di depan podium untuk memimpin jalannya rapat.

Kedua ketua membuka jalannya rapat dengan memberikan kata sambutan. Setelah itu, rapat inti segera dimulai. Ketua dari Deimon menjelaskan tentang banyak kelas dari Deimon yang akan ikut, apa-apa saja yang akan mereka selenggarakan pada festival ini. Ada kelas yang ingin membuat _cafe _dengan _cake_ bertema _western_, stan-stan makanan khas Jepang, stan yang memamerkan hasil karya seni budaya Jepang dan rumah hantu. Selanjutnya, ketua Bando juga menjelaskan hal yang sama.

Ketua Deimon memperlihatkan denah kelas-kelas yang bisa dipakai untuk festival ini pada sebuah layar besar dari sebuah proyektor. Kelas yang bisa dipakai adalah kelas 2 dan kelas 3 karena kelas ini berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan olahraga Deimon. Layar ini juga menampilkan gambar 3D lapangan olahraga Deimon yang sudah didirikan stan-stan kecil yang mengelilingi lapangan Deimon. Stan-stan ini didirikan di pinggir lapangan. Sebuah panggung yang tidak besar berdiri di antara aula Deimon dan gedung kelas 2 dan 3. (Denah bisa dilihat di **vol. 1**)

"Kita akan membagi kelas dan stan ini setelah semua data dari Deimon dan Bando terkumpul," kata ketua dari Deimon yang ternyata bernama Minami.

"Jadi secepat mungkin semuanya sudah selesai 2 minggu sebelum festival dimulai," lanjut ketua dari Bando, Akaba.

"Untuk panggung, kita akan menggunakan ini untuk menampilkan band-band dari sekolah Deimon dan Bando. Para panitia bidang publikasi bisa membuat poster tentang ini. Jadi mereka yang berbakat, bisa menunjukkan bakat mereka dalam festival ini," jelas Minami.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya atau mengusulkan sesuatu tentang acara tambahan yang ingin ditambahkan untuk festival ini?" tanya Akaba.

Seorang perempuan berwajah manis mengangkat tangannya. Minami lalu mempersilahkan ia untuk mulai berbicara. "Bagaimana kalau tidak hanya band saja yang kita tampilkan untuk hiburan? Saya ingin mengusulkan kita mengadakan peragaan busana tradisional Jepang yang bertema musim gugur. Atau mungkin ada yang mau menunjukkan trik-trik sulap mereka. Atau juga tari tradisional Jepang dan permainan musik tradisional Jepang. Sekian usul dari saya. Terimakasih." kata perempuan ini. Ia pun kembali duduk.

"Baiklah. Usul anda kami terima. Untuk mempercepat rapat ini, bagi yang menyetujui usul ini. Silahkan angkat tangan kalian," ujar Minami.

Hampir semua orang di dalam aula ini mengangkat tangannya. "Karena banyak yang setuju, kita akan memasukkan usul ini ke dalam daftar acara festival," ucap Akaba. Terdengar suara tepukan tangan untuk menyambut ide baru ini.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin memberikan usulnya?" tanya Akaba.

Mamori yang sudah dari tadi tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan ide Hiruma pun mengangkat tangannya. Setelah diizinkan berbicara oleh Minami, Mamori mulai berbicara. "Kita semua tau kalau Deimon dan Bando sama-sama mempunyai tim _Amefuto_ yang terkenal. Saya ingin mengusulkan, bagaimana kalau diadakan pertandingan _Amefuto_ antara Deimon dan Bando. Pertandingan ini juga bisa menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk meramaikan festival ini. Sekian usul dari saya. Terimakasih."

"Wah, ini benar-benar ide yang sangat bagus. Kita akan melakukan _voting_ lagi. Yang setuju boleh mengangkat tangannya," kata Minami. Semua orang yang ada di aula mengangkat tangannya bersemangat. Mamori tersenyum puas karena ide Hiruma yang ia sampaikan, mendapat tanggapan yang sangat baik.

"Semua jadwal akan disusun sebaik mungkin oleh para petinggi organisasi siswa. Kami akan memberikan jadwal rancangan awal setelah rapar ini selesai," kata Akaba.

"Apakah ada lagi yang ingin menyampaikan usulnya?" tanya Minami. Beberapa orang tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Minami menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum ia berkata, "Yak, karena sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang ingin menyampaikan usulnya. Kita akan mulai diskusi yang lain,"

"Selanjutnya yang akan di bahas adalah nama dari festival yang kita selenggarkan ini. Nama ini mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar untuk menarik masyarakat agar datang melihat festival ini. Jadi, yang mempunyai usul dipersilahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya." kata Minami.

Suasana menjadi sedikit ribut. Banyak yang berdiskusi dengan orang disamping mereka untuk sama-sama memikirkan nama yang bagus untuk festival ini. Seorang cowok berambut hitam mengangkat tangannya. "Baiklah Mizuno, silahkan," kata Minami mempersilahkan.

"Karena tadi ada usul yang disampaikan oleh Anezaki, aku menjadi terpikir nama ini. Aku mengambil nama ini dari gabungan nama tim _Amefuto_ Deimon dan Bando. Nama itu adalah **Devil Spiders**. Terimakasih." Mizuno kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Fuu. Nama itu bagus juga. Sekali saja orang membaca atau mendengarnya, pasti mereka tau itu gabungan dari Deimon dan Bando," puji Akaba.

"Benar Akaba. Aku suka dengan nama itu. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin memberikan usulnya?" tanya Minami. Minami dan Akaba menunggu beberapa menit untuk menunggu kalau kalau ada yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang ingin mengajukan usulnya,"

"Kalau begitu, diputuskan kita mengambil nama **Devil Spiders** sebagai nama festival ini. Apakah ada yang keberatan?" tanya Akaba. Semua peserta rapat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ah sebenarnya ada yang keberatan, yaitu Kurita. Hahaha."_ Mamori membuat lelucon di otaknya.

"Sudah diputuskan, kita akan memakai **Devil Spiders**." ucap Minami. Para peserta rapat bertepuk tangan dengan semangat menyambut nama baru untuk festival mereka.

Selanjutnya mereka terus membicarakan apa-apa saja yang diperlukan untuk festival itu. Kalau disebutkan satu per satu akan menghabiskan berlembar-lembar halaman . Rapat berlangsung dengan aman dan lama. Rapat itu baru selesai tepat pukul jam 5 sore (?) . Semua keluar dengan wajah kusut sekaligus lega. Lega karena tidak ada kendala yang berarti dalam rencana festival ini.

"Mizuno! **Devil Spiders**, benar-benar nama yang keren!" puji Mamori seraya mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

"_Arigatou ne _Anezaki," kata Mizuno. "Aku duluan ya. _Jaa!_"

"Fuu, anggota Devil Bats masih latihan ya dari tadi? Hebat sekali," kata Akaba yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disamping Mamori.

"Itu karena Hiruma, Akaba. Mereka dipaksa latihan terus sama setan itu,"

"Fuuh, biarpun setan, dia tetep pacar kamu 'kan Anezaki." ucapan Akaba itu berhasil membuat Mamori malu. Akaba tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Mamori.

"Akaba 'kan bisa main gitar. Apa nanti Akaba akan tampil di panggung?" tanya Mamori.

"Fuuh, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi aku harus mencari beberapa orang yang ingin tampil di panggung bersamaku nanti,"

"Bagaimana kalau Mizumachi? Kalian 'kan pernah tampil berdua saat half time Deimon vs Ojo," usul Mamori.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan menemui Mizumachi nanti. Fuuh.."

"_Cih, ngapain manajer sialan itu dekat-dekat sama mata merah sialan?"_ ternyata seseorang dari tengah lapangan sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mamori dan Akaba. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Hiruma Youchi.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Mamori yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya menghampiri anggota tim _Amefuto_ yang lain. Suzuna menyambutnya dengan riang, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Suzuna berkata dengan suara besar, "Mamo_-nee_ tau nggak? Tadi ada yang cemberut lo ngeliat Mamo_-nee_ bareng sama Haru_-nii_," Suzuna melirik Hiruma yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Hiruma yang mendengar perkataan Suzuna langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan mengacungkan senjatanya ke kepala Suzuna.

"A-ampun You_-nii_." Suzuna langsung kabur ke arah lain dan melanjutkan menyemangati Sena.

"Hiruma, hasil rapatnya udah ada. Pertandingan Deimon vs Bando akan diadakan di lapangan olahraga Deimon hari Minggu sebagai acara penutupan festival," seru Mamori sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kekeke! Usulku nggak mungkin ditolak manajer sialan,"

"Ya, ya, ya, usulmu memang bagus. Oh ya Hiruma, mulai minggu depan aku mulai sibuk dengan persiapan festival, Hiruma. Jadi, tugasku kuserahkan sama Suzuna ya,"

"Cih! Merepotkan! Apa kau bersama mata merah sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mmmm, mungkin nggak. Tapi mungkin akan sering bertemu di Deimon. Kenapa? Cemburu?"

"Kekeke! Dia nggak akan berani macam-macam," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Dasar setan! Kau pasti suka dengan nama festival yang diputuskan tadi. Nama yang diambil yaitu **Devil Spiders**!" seru Mamori bersemangat.

"Hn. Lumayan."

"Kau tau? Akaba akan tampil dengan gitarnya di panggung festival nanti. Aku suka liat cowok bisa tampil di atas panggung sambil bermain gitar,"

"Lebih suka yang kayak itu atau lebih suka sama cowok yang bisa mengatur strategi _Amefuto_ di tengah lapangan?" tanya Hiruma sambil menatap ke arah lapangan.

Mamori tersenyum. "Tentu aku lebih suka yang kedua."

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Setiap hari Mamori sibuk dengan tugasnya. Mengatur ini dan itu. Mengatur segala persiapan untuk festival 'Devil Spiders' yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna. Jarang ada waktu luang bagi Mamori untuk sekedar berkunjung ke ruang club. Mamori hanya bisa melihat latihan pagi dan sore dari jauh.

Dari hari ke hari, poster promosi, daftar nama para penampil saat festival, daftar stan-stan yang akan di buat, dan daftar kelas-kelas yang akan dipakai sudah selesai. Siswa Deimon dan Bando tampak sangat antusias dengan festival ini. Ini terlihat dari banyaknya kelas yang berpartisipasi. Malah, hampir semua kelas ikut ambil posisi. Minggu kedua, stan-stan sudah didirikan mengelilingi lapangan olahraga Deimon. Poster-poster untuk promosi festival ini sudah terpajang manis di mading sekolah-sekolah di sekitar Bando dan Deimon.

Minggu ketiga, persiapan sudah mencapai 80%. Belajar mengajar di sekolah Deimon sudah tidak efektif. Semua terfokus pada festival. Kelas-kelas sudah dihias sedemikian mungkin agar pengunjung merasa tertarik. Yang membuat rumah hantu sudah merubah kelas mereka menjadi ruangan gelap dan berliku-liku dengan bercak-bercak darah di dinding-dindingnya. Pelajar Bando melakukan imigrasi besar-besar ke Deimon untuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka setelah pulang sekolah. Membantu satu sama lain untuk keberhasilan bersama.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Hari penting bagi sekolah Deimon dan Bando jatuh pada hari Sabtu, hari ini. Panitia-panitia bersiap diposisinya masing-masing. Stan-stan sudah dipenuhi oleh para pemiliknya. Gapura bertuliskan '**DEVIL SPIDERS **_**no Matsuri**_' dipasang di gerbang pintu masuk untuk menyambut pengunjung yang datang. Spanduk dan bendera Devil Spiders menghiasi setiap sudut sekolah. Pada pukul 08.30, festival resmi dibuka oleh kedua kepala sekolah, Bando dan Deimon. Satu per satu pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Sekolah Deimon yang luas mulai dipadati pengunjung.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bagaimana hari pertama festival ini berlangsung?<p>

Apakah tidak ada kendala?

Apakah Akaba jadi mengajak Mizumachi tampil di atas panggung?

Bagaimana perasaan Hiruma setelah ditinggal sibuk Mamori?

Semuanya bisa dijawab di **chapter depan **XD

_Gomennasai ne _readers (_ _)

Saso lama banget update chapter 3-nya :D

Hehehe

Maklum, sibuk sekolah *plaaak*

Balas review **chapter 2** deh buat yang gak log-in :

**Miss Simple** : Aku juga suka **hirumamo!**^^ Hiruma cemburu? Hiruma nyium Mamori? Mungkin ada di chapt selanjutnya atau mungkin di chapt selanjutnya lagi, ehehe XD. _Gomen _gak update kilat (_ _). Amin. UTS saya remed dua untuk MID T.T *duakk* makasih udah baca dan review^^ Oh, ya nama kamu, mengingatkan akan **Super Junior **dan **Mr. Simple**, **ELF **kah?

**Sela** : ini Sela buka yang nggak ada name-nya? *asal tebak* makasih udah review ya^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL** : Hahaha, makasih makasih XD ini chapter 3-nya^^ makasih udah baca & review^^

**ILA** : makasih^^ kalau fic ini obat, dibaca dan review tiap ada chapter baru ya *ngarep* hehehe, ini chapter selanjutnya^^ makasih udah baca & review XD

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

**- ****サソヨウイチ ****-**

Yaaiii!

Wah udah lama banget ya nggak update ** Devil Spiders** :D *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Gak nyangka udah 2 bulan terkatung katung ni fanfic

Hehehe

Abis selama 2 bulan ini tugas dan UH membahana di sekolah T.T

Jadi gak sempat buat ngetik fanfic

_Gomen ne _readers, _mianhae _readers XD~

Saso nggak nyangka bisa nyelesaiin ni fanfic dalam 2 hari XD *bangga*

Tapi sedih juga T.T abis Cuma ada 4 review buat chapter 3 T.T

Yak sudah, kita mulai saja fanfic-nya

Happy reading _minna-san _^^

**- ****サソヨウイチ –**

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Hari penting bagi sekolah Deimon dan Bando jatuh pada hari Sabtu, hari ini. Panitia-panitia bersiap diposisinya masing-masing. Stan-stan sudah dipenuhi oleh para pemiliknya. Gapura bertuliskan '**DEVIL SPIDERS **_**no Matsuri**_' dipasang di gerbang pintu masuk untuk menyambut pengunjung yang datang. Spanduk dan bendera Devil Spiders menghiasi setiap sudut sekolah. Pada pukul 08.30, festival resmi dibuka oleh kedua kepala sekolah, Bando dan Deimon. Satu per satu pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Sekolah Deimon yang luas mulai dipadati pengunjung.

**- ****サソヨウイチ ****-**

**Normal P.O.V**

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekolah Deimon. Mereka sibuk mengunjungi berbagai stan-stan yang berjejer rapi di sekeliling lapangan. Beberapa panitia yang berpakaian tradisional Jepang tampak berseliweran di tengah keramaian pengunjung. Panitia yang berada di depan pintu gerbang membagi-bagikan denah sekolah Deimon beserta keterangan stan-stan apa saja yang ada di festival ini.

Rombongan yang berisi beberapa cowok dan satu cewek , melewati gerbang pintu Deimon. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Rombongan tersebut adalah anggota tim Amefuto sekolah Deimon, Devil Bats. Entah kenapa mereka bisa datang berbarengan seperti itu. Sang komandan memimpin rombongan. Youichi Hiruma berjalan di depan dengan mengandeng AK-47-nya sambil membuat balon dari permen karetnya.

"Wah, udah ramenya ternyata!" seru Suzuna.

"Iya! Padahal baru aja dibuka!" kata Juumonji.

"Kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Kuroki.

"Makan!" teriak Kurita.

"FUGO! FUGO!" Daikichi mengacungkan dua tinjunya dengan semangat.

"Dasar gendut-gendut sialan! Apa di otak kalian cuma ada makanan?" tanya Hiruma dengan kasarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke galeri foto-foto bersejarah?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Itu sih kamu aja yang suka!" jawab yang lain.

"Terus kita kemana?" tanya Juumonji.

"Gimana kalau kita jalan aja dulu teman-teman?" tawar Suzuna. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan usul Suzuna.

"Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan sendiri," ucap Hiruma.

"Yah, You-nii gak seru nih! Emang You-nii mau pergi kemana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu _cheer_ sialan?" tanya Hiruma sinis.

"Ah! Aku tau! Pasti You-nii mau ke tempat Mamo-nee 'kan?" tebak Suzuna.

"Oh iya. Kelas kita 'kan buat _cafe_ yang khusus menyediakan masakan tradisional Jepang," ucap Musashi.

"Semua yang menjadi pelayan memakai Yukata," sambung Yukimitsu.

"Oh! Jadi ceritanya Hiruma mau lihat Anezaki memakai Yukata ya?" kata Juumonji dengan pengucapan yang lambat.

"O OH!" semua anggota tim ber-oh-oh ria sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Hiruma.

"Cih! Apa yang kalian katakan! Ngapain aku mau lihat manajer sialan itu? Dia sama sekali nggak cantik!"

"Apa iya nggak cantik, You-nii? Ntar diambil sama Haya-nii lho," tanya Suzuna.

"Sekali lagi kalian ngomongin itu, kalian nggak selamat sampai rumah!" ancam Hiruma. Seketika, semuanya diam seribu bahasa.

Mereka terus berkeliling sambil melihat berbagai stan yang unik-unik. Pertama, mereka berhenti di salah satu stan yang menjual _okonomiyaki_. Kedua, mereka berhenti di stan yang jual minuman-minuman dingin. Ketiga, mereka kembali berhenti di stan yang jual _Takoyaki_. Semuanya stan yang mereka kunjungi semuanya berhubungan dengan ketentraman perut. Setelah merasa lelah mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di suatu stan untuk beristirahat dan makan siang.

"Gimana kalau kita ke _cafe_-nya kelas You-nii? Sekalian liatin Mamo-nee," kata Suzuna lalu menyuap satu bulatan takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Boleh juga! Aku udah lapar," ucap Togano sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Perut kalian itu nggak penuh-penuh ya! Ayo cepat jalan anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma.

"You-nii udah nggak sabar ketemu Mamo-nee ya? Iri deh sama Mamo-nee." Suzuna dengan sukses berhasil mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Hiruma.

Pergilah rombongan Devil Bats itu ke _cafe_ yang dibuat anak-anak kelas 2, kelas Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi dan Yukimitsu. Obrolan ringan menyelingi perjalanan mereka.

**- ****サソヨウイチ ****-**

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Aku boleh minta daftar menu?"

"Aku pesan _orange juice_-nya 2."

"Kami sudah selesai, bisa minta _bill_-nya?"

Hiruk pikuk seperti ini semakin menjadi jadi saat jam makan siang. Orang-orang silih berganti keluar masuk untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar mereka. Disinilah aku berdiri. Disebuah _cafe _yang penuh denga nuansa jepang zaman dulu. Aku, Anezaki Mamori, menjadi pelayan di _cafe _ini. _Cafe_ yang dibuat oleh kami sekelas untuk meramaikan **Devil Spiders no matsuri**. Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih mengambil partisipasi di dapur. Tapi, karena dorongan teman-teman, jadilah aku sebagai pelayan _cafe_. Memakai yukata biru muda dengan corak bunga yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Rambut yang dikuncir satu di belakang seperti ekor kuda.

"Anezaki, aku sudah selesai. Bisa kemari?" kata seseorang berambut merah dengan kacamata bening, memanggilku dari meja nomor 7. Cowok yang sangat aku kenali, Hayato Akaba.

"Baiklah Akaba. Ini _bill_-nya," aku memberikan kertas putih berisi beberapa coretan dengan huruf dan angka. Akaba memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepadaku. Setelah aku menyerahkan kembaliannya kepada Akaba, aku mengantarkan Akaba sampai di depan _cafe._

"Wah, makanan disini enak-enak! Aku akan kesini lagi kalau ada waktu," ucap Akaba.

"Makasih atas pujiannya Akaba. Akan aku sampaikan pada koki kami,"

"Satu lagi. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu memakai Yukata. Kau cocok memakai yukata itu," puji Akaba.

"Te-terimakasih un-untuk pujiannya," jawabku malu-malu.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa nanti aku akan tampil dipanggung bersama Mizumachi! Kau harus nonton ya Anezaki!"

"Jadi kau berhasil mengajak Mizumachi? Aku pasti nonton!" aku mengacungkan jempol tangan kananku.

"Berhasil. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Anezaki! _Jaa_!" Akaba berlari ke arah kanan. Masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang.

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam dan meneruskan pekerjaanku. Aku senang _cafe_ kelasku ramai dikunjungi. Tapi, kenapa anggota tim Devil Bats tidak ada yang datang. Apa mereka latihan untuk pertandingan besok? Latihan dimana mereka? Lapangan olahraga sekolah 'kan di pakai.

"_Konnichiwa _Mamo-nee!" seseorang menyapaku dari luar _cafe_. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku begitu selain Suzuna.

"_Konnichiwa_ Suzuna!" sapaku.

"Kami juga ikut lho," kata Yukimitsu dan Kurita.

"Wah kalian semua datang ke sini ya! Ayo duduk di meja kosong ini!" aku mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. "Aku gabungkan ya mejanya. Biar semuanya bisa duduk satu meja."

"Kak Mamori cantik sekali!" seru Monta dengan mata berbentuk lambang hati. "Kak Mamori tampak lebih cantik memakai Yukata itu!"

"Monta bisa aja. _Arigatou ne_," ucapku. "Silahkan duduk teman-teman."

"Benar kata Monmon. Mamo-nee cantik banget!" puji Suzuna.

Mereka lalu duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Aku mencari-cari seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak kelihatan diantara mereka semua. Dimana dia? Apa tidak ikut ke sini?

"Mamo-nee mencari You-nii ya?" tanya Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak di kepalanya.

"Ng-nggak kok," jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Hiruma tadi ikut bareng kita kok. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang," kata Musashi.

"Oh begitu. Kalian pesan aja dulu sambil nungguin Hiruma datang." Aku memberikan daftar menu kepada mereka. Mereka semua sibuk melilih menu makanan yang ada di menu. Aku melihat ke arah luar. Melihat dan menunggu orang yang aku ingin lihat sedari tadi.

Aku melihat seseorang dengan baju hitam dan celana _jeans_ hitam berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ia juga menggandeng sebuah senajata di bahu kanannya. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berjalan keluar menghampiri orang itu. Aku bisa melihat orang itu seluruhnya. Tanpa pengahalang kain yang menggantung di pintu masuk.

"Hiruma! Kau datang juga!" ucapku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya datang ke _cafe_ kelas kami. Aku senang di datang ke sini. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya karena urusan festival ini. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya dari dekat setelah 2 minggu sibuk dengan persiapan festival. "Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu,"

"Cih! Kau ngomong seperti kita udah nggak ketemu setahun manajer sialan," ucapnya dengan ketus.

"Huh! Aku 'kan kang..." aku menghentikan kalimatku. Aku bisa malu kalau Hiruma mendengar kata-kata itu dariku.

"Kau kangen padaku ya manajer sialan? Kekeke!"

"Nggak. Kau mungkin yang kangen padaku! Aku sih nggak!"

"Kalau aku memang kangen padamu bagaimana manajer sialan?" Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, ng-ngak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Jawaban apa-apaan itu manajer sialan. Oya, tadi aku melihat mata merah sialan itu ke sini,"

"Oh, iya, tadi Akaba makan siang di sini,"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi diluar. Kenapa kau bertingkah sok malu-malu tadi?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan aku cocok dengan Yukata ini. Kau cemburu ya?"

"Nggak."

"Hiruma jelek! Bagaimana aku dengan Yukata ini?" tanyaku. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan berputar di tempat. Memamerkan Yukata yang aku kenakan ini pada Hiruma.

"Yukatanya bagus,"

"Yukatanya aja, akunya nggak Hiruma?" aku menatap sendu ke arah Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Nggak!" ucapnya sambil mencubit pelan pipi kananku. Wajahku langsung panas karena Hiruma mencubit pipiku dengan lembut. Aku tau Hiruma memperhatikanku lebih dari yang kalian tau. Cara dia memberikan perhatiannya sangat berbeda dari orang lain. Dan aku suka caranya memperhatikanku.

"You-nii akhirnya datang juga. Mamo-nee dari tadi nungguin lho," kata Suzuna.

"Kekeke! Biarkan saja dia. Aku mau kopi hitam, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma yang sudah duduk di samping Musashi.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu di sini Hiruma! Kau membutaku malu saja! Dan lagi di sini nggak ada kopi hitam!"

"Kalau gitu, kau aja yang buat kopi hitamnya,"

"Sudah, kalian jangan berkelahi di sini!" ucap Musashi.

"Ini pesanan kami Anezaki," Kurita pun memberikan pesanannya padaku.

"Wah! Pesanan kalian banyak sekali ya. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya." Aku beranjak ke belakang untuk memberikan pesanan ini pada teman-temanku yang ada di dapur. Aku juga masuk ke dapur dan meminta izin untuk membuat kopi hitam. Untung saja mereka memperbolehkan aku. Sepertinya mereka takut untuk menolak pesanan Hiruma. Setelah selesai membuat kopi hitam yang seperti biasa aku buat untuknya, aku pun pergi ke meja tempat teman-temanku yang lain duduk.

"Ini kopinya Hiruma," aku meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di meja.

"Hn." Hiruma langsung meminumnya.

Aku kembali ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada pesanan yang sudah siap di antar. Ternyata sudah ada. Aku langsung mengantarkannya ke meja yang memesan. Bolak-balik ke belakang lalu ke meja para pengunjung. Pesanan semuanya sudah di antar ke meja tempat Hiruma dan yang lain duduk. Aku pun mengambil kursi kosong dan duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Kak Mamori nggak makan?" tanya Sena.

"Sudah tadi Sena," jawabku.

"Makan sama Akaba?" tanya Kuroki sambil melirik ke arah Hiruma.

"Ng-nggak. Aku makan bersama teman-teman yang lain tadi,"

"Yah, You-nii nggak jadi cemburu deh," seru Suzuna.

"Diam kau _cheer_ sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Sena, nanti kita lihat pertunjukan musik ya,"

"Ber-berdua aja Suzuna?" tanya Sena yang kelihatan gugup.

"Apa yang lain mau ikut?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku dan Daikichi sudah berencana mau makan lagi nanti," kata Kurita.

"Aku mau ke galeri seni," ucap Yukimitsu.

"Aku sama Juumonji dan Kuroki mau coba stan-stan tembak di juga mau ke rumah hantu nanti!" ucap Togano bersemangat.

"Aku ikut sama kalian. Sepertinya seru," kata Musashi.

"Oke paman!" seru Kuroki. Musashi memasang wajah lesu karena di panggil paman.

"Aku mau lihat penampilan Akaba dan Mizumachi nanti. Kau ikut bersamaku ya Hiruma?" ajakku.

"Terserah kau saja manjer sialan."

"Cieeee, You-nii dan Mamo-nee mau berduaan ya?" goda Suzuna.

"Kalau iri bilang aja _cheer_ sialan! Kekekeke!"

Suzuna langsung manyun mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dan aku kembali ke pekerjaanku. Setelah selesai makan, mereka pergi ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tinggal aku yang masih meneruskan tugasku yang tinggal sedikti dan Hiruma yang sedang duduk menungguku dengan bosannya. Aku meminta izin kepada ketua kelasku untuk istirahat satu jam. Tanpa mengganti Yukataku, aku dan Hiruma pergi mencari tempat untuk melihat penampilan Akaba dan Mizumachi.

**- ****サソヨウイチ ****-**

**Hiruma P.O.V**

Aku berjalan ke arah panggung yang cukup besar di samping aula bersama manajer sialan ini. Kenapa aku mau menemani manajer sialan ini melihat penampilan mata merah sialan itu? Membuatku marah saja! Dan lagi, kenapa manajer sialan ini jalannya lama sekali? Pasti karena dia pake Yukata sialan itu!

"Heh manajer sialan! Bisa jalan lebih cepat?" tanyaku dengan kasarnya.

"Kau tau 'kan kalau aku memakai Yukata?" jawabnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yukata yang ada di tubuhnya.

Orang yang ada di sampingku ini sebenarnya sangat cantik kalau memakai Yukata. Biasanya saja sudah cantik apalagi sekarang. Aku hanya berbohong mengatakan orang ini jelek. Kalau aku jujur, dia akan besar kepala nantinya. Dan, dia pasti akan selalu mengungkit hal itu untuk mengejekku.

"Kita berdiri disini aja Hiruma," ujarnya. Aku berdiri di antara orang-orang yang juga melihat penampilan orang-orang di atas panggung yang menurutku biasa saja.

"Kau menyusahkan manajer sialan!"

"Kau sendiri juga yang mau ikut 'kan? Kau bisa menolak tadi saat aku ajak!" Dia berdiri di sampingku. Menatap serius panggung yang persis ada di depannya yang berjarak kira-kira 3 meter.

Orang-orang di sekitarku banyak yang loncat-loncat mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan sebuah band _indie_ yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Orang-orang sialan itu tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitranya dan terus loncat-loncat seperti katak. "Aduh!" Seorang cowok menabrak kuat manajer sialan yang ada di samping kananku ini. Tanpa minta maaf ia meneruskan menikmati lantunan lagu yang ditampilkan. Merasa kesal, aku mengacungkan senajataku ke belakang kepalanya. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia langsung lari ketakutan.

"Cih! Orang sialan! Kalau kayak gini mana bisa kalau aku nggak ikut manajer sialan!" omelku.

"Iya, iya. Untung aku mengajakmu kemari, Hiruma. _Arigatou ne_,"

"Kau berdiri di depanku. Lebih aman dari pada di samping." Aku menarik tangannya agar berdiri di depanku.

Setelah beberapa penampilan dari orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Akhirnya muncul juga, mata merah sialan yang ditunggu-tunggu manajer sialan ini. Manajer sialan ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semangat. Si mata merah sialan ini mulai memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi. Si Mizumachi sialan itu pun mulai nge-_dance_ ala _boyband_ Korea. (?)

"Yaa! Akaba!" manajer sialan itu meneriakkan nama mata merah sialan itu. "KYAAAA!" Teriakan _fansgirling_-nya memekakkan telingaku! Apalagi yang ia teriakkan itu nama mata merah sialan.

"Kau sudah melihatnya 'kan? Ayo pergi manajer sialan."

"Akaba sama Mizumachinya 'kan belum selesai, Hiruma. Selesai mereka tampil, kita pergi." Ia kembali berteriak-teriak sama seperti cewek-cewek sialan penggemar mata merah sialan itu.

Ketika dia meneriakkan nama mata merah sialan itu, rasa marahku timbul. Aku merasa marah pada manajer sialan ini. Aku juga marah kepada mata merah sialan itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia meneriakkan nama orang itu. Aku tidak mau melihat senyumannya yang ia tujukan untuk orang itu. Kenapa denganku?

Akhirnya penampilan mata merah sialan itu selesai. Aku dan manajer sialan ini keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak. Mencari tempat yang luas untuk mengambil nafas dengan bebas. "Keren ya penampilan Akaba dan Mizumachi! Akaba keren banget main gitarnya!" ucapnya sambil seyum-senyum sendiri.

"Biasa aja."

"Keren tau!"

"Biasa aja!"

"Kau ngomong kayak gitu karena kau cemburu 'kan? Ya 'kan Hiruma?" Dia menyikutku dan melihat ke arahku sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya.

Aku memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulus tanpa luka sedikit pun. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya dan aku menciumnya sekilas. Menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

"Hi-hiruma, a-apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan?" tanyanya sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Aku menciummu manajer sialan. Masa' nggak nyadar? Aku nggak suka kalau kau membicarakan mata merah sialan itu," jawabku ketus.

"Kau i-ini membuatku ma-malu! Kita diliatin orang, Hiruma! Ini di sekolah kau tau!" dia menutupi wajahnya karena malu. Memang benar. Banyak yang melihat ke arah kami tapi seakan-akan mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Kekeke! Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan hal itu! Wajahmu jadi jelek! Kekekekeke!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Huh! Kau juga jelek!" teriaknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Jangan pernah lagi menciumku di depan orang banyak, Hiruma! Kau nggak malu diliatin orang ha?" ternyata dia marah.

"Kekeke! Jadi kalau di tempat sepi boleh?" tanyaku. Aku tersenyum penuh kejahilan di sampingnya. Kulihat mukanya kembali memerah.

"Nggak boleh juga!" Manajer sialan itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau gitu aku cium author aja!"

"Ha? Itu nggak boleh juga!" teriaknya. Author yang tadi mesam-mesem sekarang manyun. "Udah nggak usah ngomongin itu lagi! Hiruma mesum!"

"Manajer sialan si maniak _Cream Puff_!"

"Masih ada waktu banyak sampai waktu istirahatku selesai. Kita ikut yang lain gimana? Kita ke rumah hantu bareng," usulnya.

"Tanya sana mereka ada dimana,"

"Kita ke tepi dulu. Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan kayak gini." aku pun menepi di depan stan yang menjual kue-kue khas Jepang.

"Pinjam ponselmu Hiruma. Aku nggak bawa." Aku melemparkan ponselku yang berwarna hitam ke arah manajer sialan itu. Ia menelpon beberapa anggota tim. Bertanya dimana mereka dan mengusulkan untuk ke rumah hantu bersama.

"Gimana? Mereka semua ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka semua sedang ada di stan tembak di dekat panggung. Aku tanya apakah mereka mau ke rumah hantu, mereka bilang baru saja mereka dari sana. Mereka malah sudah mencoba beberapa rumah hantu yang ada di sini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Terus kau mau kemana manajer sialan?"

"Aku mau ke rumah hantu juga," ucapnya dengan lesu. "Mmmm, gimana kalau kita berdua aja ke rumah hantu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya ide itu tidak buruk. Aku jadi punya kesempatan lebih lama untuk bersama manjer sialan ini. "Kekeke! Aku setuju! Pilihanmu mengajakku itu tepat manajer sialan!" aku menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Gimana ya sikap Hiruma dan Mamori setelah masuk ke rumah hantu?

Apakah akan terjadi banyak _skinship_?

Gimana sikap Mamori kalau lagi cemburu sama Hiruma?

Semuanya bisa diungkap di **chapter 4 – Devil Spiders**^^

Yang mau lanjut harus review!

Kekeke

Gak nyangka selesai juga ini fanfic :D

Untuk chapter depan diusahain cepet update-nya

Soalnya 'kan udah gak sibuk belajar lagi~~ *sok*

Eh, mau ngucapin makasih nih buat **ranti**__yang udah baca fanfic aku yang **Dont Believe It?**

Makasih ya ran *hug ranti*

Semoga ntar kita liburan bisa ngumpul sama anak **sesat** (sembilan satu) lainnya XD

Saatnya membalas review buat yg gak log-in untuk **chapter 3 :**

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **hehehe, setelah baca chapt ini, gimana? Apa udah bisa bayangin gimana kangennya hiruma sama mamori? Maaf ya gak update kilat (_ _) malah update ngaret sampai 2 bulan T.T makasih udah baca dan ninggalin review^^

**Miss Simple : **iya dong mesti sopan sama calon mertua^^ iya, gimana _kisu scene_-nyaa? Kurang puas ya? Hahaha :D kalau ngomong dalam hati pake tanda '...' bukan ciri khas saso^^ kalau saso buat kalimat yg ngomong di dalam hati itu di _italic_ aja, tapi makasih buat sarannya^^ makasih udah baca dan ninggalin review ya :D

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Yahooo!

Ketemu lagi sama **Sasoyouichi **di ffn^^

Yeyeyeeiii

Ngomong-ngomong, saso ngebuat fanfic udah kayak ngebuat satu buku yg dibaca orang banyak

Waktu itu ada yg mention tentang dia baca fanfic saso, terus saso keingat sama temen saso yg pernah mention pengarang buku yg dia baca

Saso berasa jadi kayak pengarang buku walau Cuma fanfic aslinya

Hahaha

*gaje*

Maaf telah menunggu lama~~

Ini dia **chapter 5**-nya!

Happy reading _minna-san_^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Pinjam ponselmu Hiruma. Aku nggak bawa." Aku melemparkan ponselku yang berwarna hitam ke arah manajer sialan itu. Ia menelpon beberapa anggota tim. Bertanya dimana mereka dan mengusulkan untuk ke rumah hantu bersama.

"Gimana? Mereka semua ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Mereka semua sedang ada di stan tembak di dekat panggung. Aku tanya apakah mereka mau ke rumah hantu, mereka bilang baru saja mereka dari sana. Mereka malah sudah mencoba beberapa rumah hantu yang ada di sini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Terus kau mau kemana manajer sialan?"

"Aku mau ke rumah hantu juga," ucapnya dengan lesu. "Mmmm, gimana kalau kita berdua aja ke rumah hantu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya ide itu tidak buruk. Aku jadi punya kesempatan lebih lama untuk bersama manjer sialan ini. "Kekeke! Aku setuju! Pilihanmu mengajakku itu tepat manajer sialan!" aku menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Pintu masuk sekolah dihiasi secantik mungkin untuk menarik pengunjung. Di samping kiri dan kanan diletakkan tiang untuk mengibarkan bendera kebanggaan kedua sekolah, Bando dan Deimon. Dua perempuan cantik ber-Yukata yang merupakan panitia festival siap menyambut para pengunjung dengan senyum ramah. Mereka membagi-bagikan sebuah _pamflet _untuk pengunjung yang masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Mamori dan Hiruma beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mereka berjalan menghampiri kedua perempuan yang sedang bingung atau bisa dibilang ketakutan karena melihat Hiruma. Mereka tersenyum dalam ketakutan dan memberanikan diri untuk memberikan _pamflet _ke Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil _pamflet_ yang berisi denah-denah kelas dan stan-stan yang mereka membalas senyum mereka, tapi Hiruma, _stay cool._

"Hey, manajer sialan,"

"Apa?"

"Ternyata ada 5 kelas yang membuat rumah hantu. Coba semuanya?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya.

"Semua?" tanya Mamori dengan nada terkejut.

"Kekeke! Kau takut ya manajer sialan?" Hiruma menyeringai mengerikan.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Mana mungkin aku takut," ucap Mamori setelah tertawa dengan garingnya. "Mana bisa kita mencoba semuanya, waktunya nggak cukup. Waktu istirahatku tinggal 30 menit lagi," Mamori mengangkat tangan kiri Hiruma dan melihat jam di tangannya.

"Lihat dulu! Yang paling menyeramkan, itu yang dicoba! Kekeke!"

Mamori bergidik. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali ke rumah hantu,"

"Kekeke! Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, manajer sialan!" kata Hiruma yang melihat Mamori dengan jahilnya.

Sesuai rencana mereka mengunjungi setiap rumah hantu yang ada di dalam gedung sekolah. Mulai dari lantai dasar sekolah Deimon sampai lantai yang paling atas. Setiap sampai di satu rumah hantu, mereka akan berhenti sebentar di sana dan melihat-lihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah hantu. Ekspresi ketakutan yang paling heboh itulah rumah hantu yang paling menyeramkan. Ke-lima rumah hantu sudah mereka datangi dan Hiruma menetapkan bahwa rumah hantu kelas 2-4 yang paling menyeramkan setidaknya menurut manusia biasanya. Yah, Hiruma 'kan bukan manusia biasa. Hiruma adalah manusia yang merangkap sebagai setan.

Rumah hantu kelas 2-4 ini memang menyeramkan menurut pembicaraan pengunjung yang datang. Terdengar jeritan-jeritan ketakutan dari dalam rumah hantunya. Beberapa murid kelas tersebut menunggu di depan kelas untuk menyambut pengunjung dengan kostum hantu yang menyeramkan.

"Silahkan masuk. Di sini bukan hanya ada hantu-hantu Jepang tapi juga ada hantu-hantu dari Indonesia. Kami meng-_impor_-nya kemarin. Jadi masih segar. Ayo masuk! Dijamin seram!" kata seorang cowok yang berkostum

"_Se-sepertinya ini sa-sangat mengerikan!"_ ucap Mamori di dalam hati. Wajah Mamori berubah menjadi pucat sedikit karena ketakutan.

"Kekeke! Wajahmu jadi pucat manajer sialan. Mengaku saja kalau kau takut,"

"Ng-nggak kok! Siapa bilang aku takut. Aku ini berani tau!" ucap Mamori sombong.

Hiruma menaikkan alis kanannya. "Hm. Kalau gitu, kita buat perjanjian. Setiap kau menyentuh badanku di dalam sana, kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku! Kekeke!"

"Hah? Ci-ciuman?" Mata Mamori membesar mendengar kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Hiruma.

"Kenapa? Kalau berani nggak perlu memegangku 'kan?"

Mamori terdiam sebentar. "Setuju!"

"Kekeke! Ayo masuk!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan berjalan ke dalam rumah hantu.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

Aku ditarik Hiruma masuki ke dalam rumah hantu ini. Ruangan ini gelap. Hanya lampu redup yang berkedap-kedip yang menerangi aku dan Hiruma. Sebenarnya, aku ini takut sama hal-hal mistis seperti ini. Tapi, karena Hiruma yang ngajak nggak mungkin aku menolaknya. Dan lagi, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kelemahanku di depan Hiruma. Bisa-bisa aku habis diejekin sama si setan itu. Huh!

Aku mencoba memberanikan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Karena bersama Hiruma, rasa takutku sedikit berkurang. Aku harus berani masuk lebih jauh lagi! Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan rasa takutku pada Hiruma! Aku tidak boleh memegang Hiruma! Aku pasti bisa! Karena aku anak _Danc*w_! (?)

Hiruma melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Hiruma mulai melangkah ke dalam. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan penuh dengan rasa takut. Aku berjalan di belakang Hiruma dengan jarak sesempit mungkin. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Pandangan terfokus pada lantai dingin yang aku pijak. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mana bisa aku membayangkan saat aku menoleh ke kanan dan aku bertatapan mata dengan _sadako_. Hah! Itu pasti sangat menyeramkan.

"Waa!" teriakku cukup keras.

Aku menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Aku terkejut karena ada suara keras yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakangku. Sepertinya suara itu timbul karena tongkat dari besi yang jatuh membentur lantai dengan keras. Aku sama sekali tidak berani melihat apakah benar tebakanku itu. Lebih baik aku tetap melihat ke bawah dari pada nanti melihat hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan.

"Berisik manajer sialan! Kekeke! Kau pasti takut 'kan?" tanya Hiruma.

Aku melihat sepatu Hiruma yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Ujung runcing dari sepatu Hiruma menghadapku sekarang. Itu berarti dia sekarang sedang menghadap ke arahku. "A-aku ng-nggak takut kok!"

"Kalau nggak takut, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu manajer sialan? Lihat ke depan!" perintahnya.

Aku masih terdiam dan menunduk. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Dua kata itu terus berputar di kepalaku.

"Kekeke! Ternyata manajer sialan ini takut ya?" Hiruma menekan kepalaku pelan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ng-nggak! A-aku berani lihat ke depan kok!" ucapku. Aku menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahku.

Hiruma menarik telunjuknya dari atas kepalaku. "Cepat lakukan!"

Aku perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalaku. Aku melihat ke dalam mata _emerald _Hiruma. Aku tidak berani melihat hal-hal lain selain mata Hiruma. Sesuatu bergerak-gerak di belakang Hiruma dengan jarak yang tidak jauh. Aku sadar. Tapi aku tidak berani melihatnya lebih dari ini. Aku fokuskan pandanganku ke mata Hiruma. Sesuatu itu terus bergerak maju, menarik perhatianku. Akhirnya, konsentrasiku buyar ketika sesuatu itu berteriak dengan sangat keras dan berlari ke arah aku dan Hiruma.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat _sadako_ berlari ke arahku dengan muka yang menyeramkan! Spontan, aku langsung memeluk Hiruma yang berdiri di depanku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku memeluk erat Hiruma. Aku meremas bagian belakang baju Hiruma. Untungnya aku tidak memijak kakinya.

"Usir hantu itu Hiruma!" pintaku.

"Cih. Merepotkan." Aku melihat ke atas. Hiruma melihat ke belakang, ke arah _sadako_ itu. Hiruma mengeluarkan seringainya dan _sadako_ itu menjauh dari aku dan Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kau berhutang satu ciuman padaku manajer sialan!" Hiruma tertawa dengan puasnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Hiruma. Wajahku memerah mengingat tadi aku memeluk Hiruma. Dan tambah memerah lagi karena aku setuju dengan perjanjian gila itu. Sekarang aku harus menanggung akibatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa Hiruma! Kita teruskan!" perintahku.

"Cih. Kalau takut bilang aja manajer sialan! Kekeke! Pokoknya janji tetap janji!"

"Huh!" Aku merenggut kesal sekaligus malu. Janji itu. Bagaimana aku melakukannya?

Aku dan Hiruma meneruskan petualangan di rumah hantu ini. Aku kembali berjalan dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Aku memegangi baju Hiruma dengan kuat. Tangan kiriku memegang kuat _obi_ yang melingkar di tubuhku.

KLONTAAAANGGG!

GRAAAAAAWWW!

HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!

Suara-suara itu berulang kali terdengar di dalam ruangan ini. Hal yang aku takutkan akhirnya datang. Sesuatu berteriak keras dari arah belakangku dan memegang bahuku. Aku berteriak ketakutan. Si setan itu membuat aku memeluk setan lain yang berjalan di depanku. Setan yang kumaksud itu Hiruma.

"Se-setan itu memegang bahuku! Aku kaget! Aku kaget!" ucapku. Aku memeluk Hiruma dari belakang dengan eratnya. Aku membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Ayo cepet jalan Hiruma!" Hiruma tidak merubah kecepatan langkah kakinya.

"Kau hutang dua ciuman, manajer sialan! Kekekeke!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali memeluknya dari belakang. Kalian tau kenapa? Hantu yang terkenal di Indonesia, mbak Kunti muncul tiba-tiba di samping kananku.

"Tiga, manajer sialan. Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma, yang aku langsung mengerti maksudnya.

Ketika aku mau melepaskan pelukanku pada Hiruma. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang kaki kiriku. Aku melihat ke bawah dan aku melihat seorang perempuan dengan pakaian putih seperti suster. Mukanya penuh darah! Aku berteriak, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Suster Ngesot!"

Yang tadinya aku mau melepaskan pelukanku pada Hiruma, sekarang aku malah lebih mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

"Kau takut manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh! Aku mengaku! Aku takut sama hal-hal yang berbau mistis!"

"Kekeke! Dasar manajer sialan penakut!" Hiruma memegang tanganku yang sedang memeluknya dan melepaskan pelukanku. Ia berbalik menghadapku. Balasannya, aku mendapatkan pelukan darinya. Tangan yang tidak memegang senjata ia gunakan untuk memukul bahuku pelan.

"Kau hutang empat ciuman, manajer sialan," bisik Hiruma tepat di telingaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangnya. "Huh! Hiruma jelek! Orang lagi ketakutan malah ngomongin itu! Dari pada hukumannya nambah terus, aku bakal terus kayak gini sampai pintu keluar!"

"Ayo jalan!" Aku membalikkan badan Hiruma dan mendorongnya untuk mulai jalan. Dari tempat itu sampai keluar rumah hantu, aku terus memeluk Hiruma dari belakang.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma dan Mamori keluar dari rumah hantu dengan posisi Mamori masih memeluk Hiruma dari belakang. Orang-orang yang ada yang ada di sana atau kebetulan lewat di depan rumah hantu itu menatap Mamori dan Hiruma. Pandangan mereka seperti mengatakan, _ini orang peluk-pelukkan di tempat umum! Nggak tau apa kita pada nggak punya pacar?_

"Keluar juga!" seruan lega dari Mamori terdengar begitu keluar dari rumah hantu. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Hiruma. Ia senyam-senyum bahagia karena tidak perlu lagi merasa ketakutan melihat hantu-hantu seperti tadi.

"Cih. Sekarang senyam-senyum. Tadi ketakutan. Cepat sekali ekspresimu itu berubah manajer sialan,"

"Aku 'kan lega, Hiruma," ucap Mamori seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. "Setelah teriak-teriak tadi, aku jadi haus,"

"Jalan. Kita cari minum."

Hiruma dan Mamori keluar dari gedung sekolah melewati pintu yang sama saat mereka masuk tadi. Mereka mencari stan yang menjual minuman dingin. Hiruma, _ice coffe_ dan Mamori, wedang jahe (?). Mereka mencari tempat untuk melepas lelah sebentar sambil menunggu jam istirahat Mamori habis. Kurang dari 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat Mamori akan habis.

Bangku taman yang berada di bawah pepohonan lebat menjadi sasaran. Bangku itu terletak di pintu keluar masuk sekolah Deimon yang lain, yang berbeda dari gerabang yang digunakan untuk pintu masuk festival. Tempat yang cukup sepi diantara tempat ramai lainnya di sekolah Deimon. Pasangan aneh itu pun duduk seraya menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Haaaah... Di sini dingin! Anginnya banyak!" ujar Mamori. Rambut _auburn_-nya yang lembut bergoyang-goyang di terbangkan angin. Sinar matahari yang menyinari rambut indah itu membuatnya bersinar. Seseorang yang duduk disebelah Mamori seakan terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

"Habiskan minumanmu itu manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Iya, iya. Hiruma bawel!" Tentu saja jawaban Mamori itu mengakibatkan kotak-kotak muncul di kepala Hiruma.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku, manajer sialan maniak _cream puff_!" Mamori mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengejek Hiruma.

"Angin ini membuatku mengantuk!" kata Mamori.

"Kalau gitu, aku mau tidur sampai waktu istirahatmu habis manajer sialan," Hiruma langsung mengambil posisi tiduran di pangkuan Mamori dan meluruskan kakinya di atas bangku taman. Senjatanya ia sandarkan di sandaran bangku.

"Hi-hiruma! A-apa ya-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori. Wajah Mamori sontak memerah.

"Tadi 'kan aku udah bilang. Apa telingamu rusak karena _cream puff_ sialan itu ha?" ucap Hiruma yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Huh! Kalau orang lihat gimana? Aku 'kan malu, Hiruma!"

"Mereka nggak akan berani mengganggu. Kau hanya perlu duduk tenang di sini, manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori mendengus kesal karena sikap Hiruma. _"Sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Egois, mau menang sendiri dan seenaknya. Persis seperti anak kecil," _hati Mamori berbicara.

Angin yang sejak tadi terus berhembus, membuat rambut Hiruma bergoyang-goyang. Memanggil-manggil untuk disentuh. Kadang, rambutnya itu menutupi wajah empunya. Wajah Hiruma saat sedang tidur terlihat sangat damai dan tenang.

"Seperti anak kecil yang manis." Bisik Mamori pelan. Senyumnya terukir di wajahnya melihat wajah Hiruma yang damai.

Rambut Hiruma yang terus bergoyang, memanggil seseorang untuk menyentuhnya pun berhasil menarik sasarannya. Tangan Mamori terulur ke arah rambut Hiruma dengan ragu-ragu. Mamori menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut Hiruma yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Ia sangat berhati-hati melakukannya agar Hiruma tidak menyadarinya.

Tangan Mamori terhipnotis untuk terus mengusap-usap rambut Hiruma. Mamori semakin berani mengusap kepala Hiruma. Usapan penuh kasih sayang terus ia berikan untuk orang yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya saat ini. Wajah Hiruma menghipnotisnya untuk mendekat. Ditambah lagi aroma _mint_ yang keluar dari tubuh Hiruma. Seperti tersihir, Mamori membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap Hiruma lebih dekat. Tangannya terus mengusap lembut kepala Hiruma. Matanya berputar melirik Hiruma dan berhenti di bibir Hiruma. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Mamori mencium bibir Hiruma dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan pemiliknya. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap kepala Hiruma, beralih ke pipi Hiruma. Ia selipkan tangannya di belakang telinga **elf** Hiruma. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap pipi Hiruma. Rambut Mamori jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan wajah Hiruma. Dag. Dig. Dug. Debaran jantungnya memenuhi pendengarannya saat ini. Debaran yang kuat dan tidak bisa dihentikan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka mata dan menaikkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan kepalanya dan malah menariknya kembali ke bawah. Yap! Tangan kiri Hiruma memegang belakang kepala Mamori dan menariknya kembali ke bawah. Mamori yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya bisa diam ketika Hiruma menciumnya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan bibir Hiruma menyentuh bibirnya―lagi. Jantungnya seakan mau meladak karena debaran yang sangat kuat. Seakan hendak loncat keluar dari tubuhnya seperti _popcorn_.

Hiruma menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di belakang kepala Mamori. Mamori meluruskan posisi duduknya dan menatap Hiruma dengan muka memerah. Semerah buat tomat. Hiruma pun sudah tidak memejamkan matanya. Mata _emearld_-nya memandang ke dalam mata _**sapphire blue **_milik Mamori_**. **_Tak kalah dengan Mamori, wajah Hiruma pun memerah walaupun samar-samar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiruma. Pertanyaan Hiruma membuyarkan lamunan Mamori.

"A-ah! Ng-ngak ada apa-apa!" Mamori memalingkan wajahnya dari mata Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kau masih hutang 2 ciuman padaku manajer sialan!" ujar Hiruma sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Lebih baik kau diam Hiruma! Cepat bangun! Waktu istirahatku tinggal 5 menit!"

"Cih!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan gaya berpakaian yang sangat _stylish, _berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Deimon. Rambut panjangnya yang pirangnya tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan bagus seperti model-model profesional. Beberapa pasang mata memandanginya dengan wajah terpesona. Wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas ketika dia membuka kacamata hitamnya. Seorang perempuan dengan iris mata biru muda dan berparas _blasteran_ Jepang-Amerika.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di Deimon! Aku bisa bertemu Hiruma-_kun_ di sini!" ucapnya.

Perempuan ini pun masuk ke dalam area sekolah Deimon. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan berjalan penuh semangat mencari Hiruma-_kun_. Sebenarnya apa hubungan perempuan ini dan Hiruma?

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Hiruma dan Mamori sedang menuju ke _cafe _kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Perempuan yang belum diketahui namanya itu tersenyum senang ketika melihat Hiruma yang ada dihadapannya. Ia pun langsung memeluk lengan Hiruma dan mencium pipi kanan Hiruma. Bukan Mamori saja yang terkejut melihat hal ini, tapi juga orang-orang yang ada disekitar tempat itu.

"_Konnichiwa_ Hiruma-_kun_!" ucapnya. Mamori melihat perempuan itu dengan wajah aneh dan marah. Sedangkan Hiruma, tetap dengan _poker face_-nya

"_Sumimasen_. Kamu ini siapa? Kenapa seenaknya mencium Hiruma?" tanya Mamori dengan sopan.

Perempuan yang dimaksud memperhatikan Mamori dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum. "Jadi ini yang namanya Anezaki Mamori,"

"Kamu mengenalku?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Tentu aku tau. Kenalkan, aku Takahashi Yui. Aku datang dari Amerika hanya untuk menemui Hiruma-_kun_," jawabnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Hiruma.

"Kau tau 'kan aku ini pacarnya Hiruma?" tanya Mamori. Mamori menarik tangan kiri Hiruma dan memeluknya.

"Ya aku tau. Walapun kau pacarnya Hiruma-_kun_, aku nggak akan kalah darimu. Biarkan Hiruma-_kun_ memilih,"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyukai Hiruma sejak melihatnya di majalah olahraga Amerika. Aku ingin merebut Hiruma-_kun _darimu!" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti ajakan perang.

"Hiruma sudah pasti akan memilihku. Ya 'kan Hiruma?"

"Kekeke! Bagaimana ya manajer sialan? Aku bisa saja berubah pikiran," kata Hiruma.

"Kyaaa! Aku sudah lama ingin melihat langsung saat Hiruma-_kun_ menyeringai seperti itu!" teriak Yui.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih perempuan itu?" tanya Mamori. Mamori mulai marah karena Hiruma tidak membelanya.

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang aku bisa saja berubah pikiran manajer sialan,"

"Aku senang Hiruma-_kun_ memberikan kesempatan untukku!"

"Huh! Sepertinya kau senang dipeluk olehnya!"

"Kekeke! Kau cemburu manajer sialan?" Hiruma tersenyum jahil.

"Nggak! Ngapain aku cemburu sama setan kayak kau, Hi-ru-ma You-i-chi!"

"Kalau gitu, berarti aku boleh dong jalan bareng Hiruma-_kun_ hari ini, Anezaki-_san_?"

"Silahkan saja Yui-_san_!" Mamori pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah kesal dan marah.

"Apa nggak masalah Hiruma-_kun_ membiarkan Anezaki-_san_ pergi?"

"Kekeke! Aku bisa menebak apa yang manajer sialan itu akan lakukan. Sekarang katakan apa maumu cewek sialan?"

"Aku sudah lama ingin mendengar Hiruma-_kun_ memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Cih!"

"Aku mau kita jalan hari ini! Mumpung di sini ada festival, ajak aku berkeliling Hiruma-_kun_,"

"Kekeke! Nggak semudah itu cewek sialan. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Yui. Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yui.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Huh! Baiklah Hiruma-_kun_. Sepertinya aku tidak punya satu kesempatan pun dari awal," Yui cemberut.

"Kekekeke!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

Huh! Apa-apaan Hiruma tadi. Kenapa dia tidak membelaku sih? Kenapa tadi dia tidak menolak saat perempuan itu memeluknya? Hiruma benar-benar membutaku kesal! Hiruma tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku. Disamping pacarnya sendiri, dia dipeluk perempuan lain dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu.

"Aku kesal!" teriakku. Aku tidak peduli kalau orang melihatku aneh. Yang penting sekarang, aku kesal dengan Hiruma!

"_Apa Hiruma nggak tau kalau aku cemburu?" _ucapku dalam hati.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku 'kan tidak mungkin membiarkan Hiruma jalan berdua dengan Yui-_san_.

"AHHHHKKKK! Sudahlah! Aku kembali bekerja aja daripada mikirin Hiruma jelek itu!"

Aku kembali ke _cafe _kelasku. Aku terlambat sedikit karena masalah dengan Yui-_san_ dan Hiruma. Aku pun kembali bekerja melayani para pengunjung yang datang. Semakin lama bekerja, aku semakin memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang Hiruma lakukan bersama Yui-_san_. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun.

"Apa aku memata-matai mereka aja ya?"

Aku meminta izin dengan ketua kelas dengan alasan ada urusan dengan tim _Amefuto_. Dengan alasan itu, tentu saja ia mengizinkanku. Aku mengganti Yukataku dengan celana _training_ putih dan _t-shirt _berwarna violet bergambar _devil bats_ di bagian kiri atasnya. Aku siap melancarkan rencanaku. Memata-matai Hiruma dan Yui-_san_ seperti _detective_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apa saja yang akan dilakukan Hiruma bersama Yui-<em>san<em>?

Bagaimana Mamori memata-matai mereka?

Apakah berhasil dan tidak ketahuan oleh Hiruma?

Apa rencana Mamori selanjutnya untuk membalas rasa cemburunya dengan Hiruma?

Temukan jawabannya di **chapter 6 – Devil Spiders**!

Kekekeke!

Selesai juga fanfic ini :D

_Gomen ne _readers udah nunggu sampai 3 minggu (_ _)

Hahahaha

Gimana tanggapannya buat chapter 5 kali ini?

Keren gak? Keren gak? Keren gak?

Semoga chapter depan bisa diketik secepat mungkin :D

Semakin banyak review semakin cepat *plaaak*

(**fb : Sekar D. Saso – twitter : sekarrns [double 'r']**)

**Balasan review buat yg log-in :**

**Animea Lovers Ya-ha : **Neaaa :D *sok kenal* sipo, ini chapter 5 nya. Gomen ne Nea, udah nunggu lama sampai nge-review dua kali (_ _) makasih udah ditunggu terus fanfic hirumamo-nya saso XD iya, bener, author kurang ni buat fanfic hirumamo. Saso juga ngerasa kurang kalau baca ff hirumamo haha chapter ini apa cukup romance-nya? Makasih udah baca dan ninggalin review^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **Hahaha, author yg akan membuat mamo cemburu :D saso menyamar sebagai **Yui-san** di sini :D makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Miss Simple : **Annyeong :D semoga chapt ini romance-nya mencukupi ya XD ada _kiss scene_-nya loo, di sini juga dibanyakin hirumamo-nya, yosh! Makasih udah mau nunggui fanfic ini terus *hug* **Proud Being an ELF **XD makasih udah baca dan review^^

**OtonamiErinna : **Konnichiwa Otonami Erinna^^ panggil saso aja, yoroshiku ne^^ yap, ini lanjutannya, makasih udah baca dan review^^

**RK : **gimana? udah tau kan mamo cemburu sama siapa? Ini lanjutannya^^ makasih udah baca dan review ya^^

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Annyeong Haseyo yeorobeun^^

Author kembali dengan fanfic yang sama, Devil Spiders

_Gomen ne _readers (_ _)

Update-nya ngaret banget, sampai 3 minggu

Hehehe

Mianhaeyo :D

Sekolah juga bikin sibuk, project nonton K-Drama, dll ngebuat malas buat fanfic *plaak*

_Arigatou ne_, readers yang udah nunggu-nunggu ini fanfic XD

Makasih banyak buat semua dukungannya!^^

Ini **Devil Spiders chapter 6**-nya!

Happy Reading minna_-san_!

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"Aku kesal!" teriakku. Aku tidak peduli kalau orang melihatku aneh. Yang penting sekarang, aku kesal dengan Hiruma!

"_Apa Hiruma nggak tau kalau aku cemburu?" _ucapku dalam hati.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku 'kan tidak mungkin membiarkan Hiruma jalan berdua dengan Yui_-san_.

"AHHHHKKKK! Sudahlah! Aku kembali bekerja aja daripada mikirin Hiruma jelek itu!"

Aku kembali ke _cafe _kelasku. Aku terlambat sedikit karena masalah dengan Yui_-san_ dan Hiruma. Aku pun kembali bekerja melayani para pengunjung yang datang. Semakin lama bekerja, aku semakin memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang Hiruma lakukan bersama Yui_-san_. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi melakukan apapun.

"Apa aku memata-matai mereka aja ya?"

Aku meminta izin dengan ketua kelas dengan alasan ada urusan dengan tim _Amefuto_. Dengan alasan itu, tentu saja ia mengizinkanku. Aku mengganti Yukataku dengan celana _training_ putih dan _t-shirt _berwarna violet bergambar _devil bats_ di bagian kiri atasnya. Aku siap melancarkan rencanaku. Memata-matai Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ seperti _detective_!

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Mamori mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Hiruma dan Yui_-san_. Memicingkan mata dan meneliti setiap sudut sekolah. Setelah mencari Hiruma kemana-mana, akhirnya Mamori menemukan Hiruma sekaligus Yui_-san_ di stan Takoyaki. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu Takoyaki yang mereka pesan. Mamori melihat dari kejauhan sambil gigit jari. Yui_-san_ tampak bahagia dengan Hiruma yang ada disampingnya.

"Apa-apaan dia itu! Hiruma 'kan pacarku! Seenak saja merebut Hiruma. Huh!" gerutu Mamori.

Takoyaki yang mereka tunggu sudah jadi. Yui_-san_ memegangnya di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk lengan kiri Hiruma. Mamori semakin cemburu, dan mulai menggigit-gigit kerah bajunya (?)

"Hei, cewek sialan. Lepasin tanganku!" teriak Hiruma.

"Aku nggak mau, Hiruma_-kun_," jawab Yui_-san_. "Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaaaaa..."

Yui_-san_ memberikan satu bulatan Takoyaki ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Ayolah Hiruma_-kun_. Sesuap aja," ucap Yui_-san_ dengan nada memohon.

"Nggak!" jawab Hiruma kasar.

"Hiruma_-kun_ sendiri 'kan yang bilang kita harus kelihatan sedekat mungkin. Aku sudah mau melakukannya, tapi Hiruma_-kun_ malah nggak mau."

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[flashback]**

Mamori meninggalkan Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ dengan wajah kesal karena Hiruma memilih diam ketika ditanya harus memilih dia atau Yui-_san_. Melihat Mamori pergi dengan wajah kesal seperti itu, Hiruma mendapatkan suatu ide. Ide yang membutuhkan bantuan dari Yui_-san_.

"Aku mau kita jalan hari ini! Mumpung di sini ada festival, ajak aku berkeliling Hiruma_-kun_,"

"Kekeke! Nggak semudah itu cewek sialan. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Yui-_san_. Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yui-_san_.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Hiruma.

"Jadi, aku harus bersikap seperti aku ini pacar Hiruma_-kun_?" tanya Yui_-san_ tidak percaya.

"Hn. Kenapa? Nggak mau?"

"Ng-nggak! Aku nggak bisa nolak permintaan Hiruma_-kun_ yang ini!"

"Kekeke! Bagus cewek sialan!"

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan! Aku bisa seharian berduaan dengan Hiruma_-kun_!" Yui_-san_ terlihat sangat bahagia dengan rencana yang Hiruma buat. Karena terlalu senang, ia memeluk Hiruma di depan orang banyak. Mata orang-orang itu seperti berkata 'Udah punya yang secantik Mamori, masih aja cari cewek lain. Dasar setan!'

"Nggak usah pake acara peluk-peluk cewek sialan!"

"Hehehe_. Gomen ne_ Hiruma_-kun_. Aku terlalu senang!" seru Yui_-san_. "Tapi, kenapa Hiruma_-kun_ mau melakukan rencana ini?"

"Kekeke! Pertanyaan bagus cewek sialan. Aku mau manajer sialan itu kesal denganku,"

"Kesal? Maksud Hiruma_-kun_, cemburu?"

"Ya apalah itu namanya,"

"Sepertinya Hiruma_-kun_ benar-benar menyukai Anezaki_-san_," ucap Yui_-san_.

"Nggak usah dibahas!"

"Huh! Baiklah Hiruma_-kun_. Sepertinya aku tidak punya satu kesempatan pun dari awal," Yui-_san_ cemberut.

"Kekekeke!"

**[end flashback]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Mamori yang dari jarak beberapa meter dari Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mamori juga dapat melihat dengan jelas ketika Yui_-san_ mau menyuapi Hiruma dengan Takoyaki. Tingkat kemarahan Mamori semakin meningkat. Darahnya yang naik terlalu banyak sampai ke kepala dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Cih. Yasudah, berikan aku Takoyaki itu," kata Hiruma.

"Benarkah kau mau ini? Hehehe. Hiruma_-kun_ benar-benar lucu. Ayo makan, aaaa..." Yui_-san_ menyuapi Hiruma dengan satu bulatan Takoyaki yang ukurannya pas di mulut. Hiruma pun membuka mulutnya dan menguyah Takoyaki itu dengan pelan.

"Hehehe. Hiruma_-kun_ lucu sekali," Yui_-san_ tersenyum manis dihadapan Hiruma.

"Apanya yang lucu, cewek sialan? Aku nggak lucu sama sekali!"

"Disini ada saus Takoyaki," Yui_-san_ mengangkat tangannya menuju wajah Hiruma. Ia menyentuh sudut bibir kiri Hiruma dan menghapus saus Takoyaki disana dengan satu usapan lembut.

"YAAAAA! Apa yang dia lakukan pada Hirumaku?" teriak Mamori dari balik tempat persembunyiannya. "Seenaknya aja dia menyuapi Hiruma! Lagian kenapa Hiruma diam aja?"

"Cemburu MAX!" teriak Mamori dengan menirukan gaya bicaranya Monta.

Kemarahan Mamori sudah sampai puncaknya. Ia tidak bisa menyadari kalau dia sedang dilihat orang-orang karena berteriak sangat keras sedari tadi. Mamori mulai beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya karena melihat Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ mulai bergerak ke tempat lain. Mamori memakai kacamata hitamnya yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap dan menjaga jarak dari Hiruma.

Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ berhenti di sebuah stan tembak. Di dinding stan banyak dipajang hadiah yang bisa didapatkan para pengunjung. Boneka maskot tim _Amefuto_ Deimon, Devil Bats yang berukuran besar, menarik perhatian Yui_-san_.

"Hiruma_-kun_,"

"Hn,"

"Aku mau boneka Devil Bats itu," Yui_-san_ menunjuk boneka Devil Bats yang terpajang apik di dinding stan.

"Se-selamat dat-datang. Si-silahkan dicoba. Jat-jatuhkan kaleng yang ada disana dan dapatkan boneknya. Ka-kalian bisa memilih senjatanya sendiri," ucap pemilik stan dengan gugup. Kenapa gugup? Jelas saja karena ada Hiruma. Setan itu 'kan ditakuti orang-orang se-Jepang.

"Ambilkan itu untukku ya, Hiruma_-kun_," pinta Yui_-san_.

"Ambil saja sendiri, cewek sialan!" ujar Hiruma. Hiruma berbalik membelakangi stan itu dan ternyata ia melihat sosok perempuan dengan seragam Devil Bats di samping stan ramen. Ketika Hiruma berhasil menangkap sosoknya, ia segera bersembunyi. Hiruma tersenyum jahil melihat sosok itu.

"Kekeke! Ternyata manajer sialan itu benar-benar mengikutiku!" Hiruma terkekeh senang.

"Ada apa Hiurma_-kun_?" tanya Yui_-san_.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, cewek sialan. Aku akan mengambilkan boneka itu untukmu,"

"Beneran nih? Asiiik!"

"Boleh pilih sendiri senjatanya 'kan?" tanya Hiruma.

"I-iya. Silahkan dipilih," ucap pemilik stan itu.

"Aku pilih yang ini," Hiruma menunjukkan senjata yang ia bawa. "Boleh 'kan?"

Hiruma memberikan _deathglare_-nya ke arah pemilik stan yang seketika langsung bergidik ketakutan, Ia hanya mampu mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

Hiruma bersiap untuk menembak. DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! Beberapa tembakan ia lepaskan ke arah kaleng yang ditunjuk oleh si pemilik stan. Kaleng tersebut hancur tak bersisa karena peluru yang ditembakkan Hiruma. Si pemilik toko cuma bisa cengo melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan Hiruma.

"Se-selamat! Anda mendapatkan boneka Devil Bats ini!" Si pemilik stan berusaha memasang wajah bahagia.

"Wah! Bonekanya lembut! _Arigatou ne _Hiruma_-kun_!" Yui_-san_ memeluk Hiruma lagi.

Kembali ke Mamori. Mamori sedang menggigit-gigit kacamata hitamnya karena geram dengan sikap Hiruma yang begitu baik dengan Yui_-san_. "AKU AJA BELUM PERNAH DIKASIH BONEKA SAMA HIRUMA!" teriak Mamori emosi.

"Kenapa Hiruma baik dengan Yui_-san_? Aku cemburu dengannya!" omel Mamori. "Dan lagi, udah berapa kali dia meluk Hirumaku!"

"Lihat aja Hiruma! Aku akan membuatmu cemburu juga sebagai balasannya!" Mamori mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Anezaki?" tanya seseorang yang muncul di samping Mamori. Mamori kaget dan menoleh ke samping. Didapatinya seorang cowok berambut merah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aka-akaba,"

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Akaba. Akaba mencoba melihat apa yang Mamori lihat sedari tadi. Ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tetapi, setelah ia melihat lebih jauh lagi, ia melihat seoarang cowok berambut spike pirang berjalan dengan seorang perempuan yang juga berambut pirang.

"Apa kau dari tadi ngeliatin Hiruma dan cewek itu?" tanya Akaba.

"Emmm, i-iya Akaba," jawab Mamori ragu-ragu.

Akaba menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Kau cemburu ya?"

"Apa sejelas itu, Akaba?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Fuh.. Itu wajar Anezaki. Kau 'kan pacaran dengan Hiruma," Akaba menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ya. Hiruma itu keterlaluan. Dia lebih memilih perempuan itu, Akaba,"

"Terus, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku mau Hiruma juga cemburu denganku,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

"Kau mau membantuku?"

"Ya. Kita bisa membuat Hiruma cemburu." Ucap Akaba. Mamori juga tersenyum melihat Akaba yang mau membantunya membuat Hiruma cemburu.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Yui_-san_ dan Hiruma melanjutkan acara berkeliling mereka. Tangan Yui_-san_ sedari tadi setia memeluk lengan Hiruma. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna pirang, mereka bisa disebut _**blonde couple**_.

"Wah, nggak nyangka ternyata Hiruma juga ada di sini,"

"Benar juga ya. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu Hiruma,"

Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ membalikkan badan mereka untuk melihat si pemilik suara. Wajah Yui_-san_ mengekspresikan raut wajah terkejut ketika ia melihat si pemilik suara. Hiruma, memasang muka datar.

"Anezaki_-san_?"

"_Konnichiwa _Hiruma!" sapa Mamori.

"Akaba Haruto _desu_," Akaba memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yui_-san_.

"Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan mata merah sialan ini ha manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Hiruma, Mamori dan Akaba berjalan bersama dan kebetulan bertemu dengan _**blonde couple**__, _Hiruma dan Yui_-san_. Kebetulan ini merupakan kebetulan yang sengaja direncanakan Akaba dan Mamori. Sesuai dengan usulan Akaba beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia ingin membantu Mamori untuk membuat Hiruma cemburu.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**[flashback]**

"Jadi apa rencanamu untuk membuat Hiruma cemburu, Akaba?" tanya Mamori. Mamori dan Akaba masih berdiri di tempat Mamori bersembunyi tadi. Akaba berdiri disamping Mamori sambil menyandarkan badannya ke dinding.

"Fuuh, bagaimana ya? Sepertinya nggak mudah untuk membuat Hiruma cemburu," jawab Akaba.

"Itu benar,"

"Apa selama ini Hiruma pernah cemburu karena sesuatu?" tanya Akaba.

"Aku nggak tau. Tapi, sepertinya Hiruma pernah beberapa kali bertingkah aneh, kalau aku dan Akaba jalan berdua,"

"Jalan berdua?"

"Ya," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa nggak kita coba aja jalan berdua seperti yang Hiruma lakukan dengan Yui_-san_?"

"I-itu boleh juga,"

"Oke! Kalau gitu kita sekarang jalan. Dengan alasan sebuah kebetulan kita bisa bertemu dengan Hiruma. Gimana?"

"Aku setuju!" seru Mamori.

**[end flasback]**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Hiruma dan Yui_-san_ lalu Akaba dan Mamori. Mereka bersama berkeliling festival untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Bedanya hanyalah pasangan mereka. Yang tadinya Hiruma bersama Mamori, sekarang Hiruma bersama Yui_-san_ dan Mamori bersama Akaba. Mereka berempat sangat menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"Hiruma_-kun_, apa nggak masalah Anezaki_-san_ berjalan dengan Akaba_-kun_?" bisik Yui_-san_.

"Biarkan mereka. Manajer sialan itu pasti mau membuatku cemburu. Kekeke!"

"_Kenapa mereka berdua berbisik seperti itu? Mereka malah kelihatan makin dekat! Menyebalkan!" _rutuk Mamori dalam hati.

"Fuuh, hari ini panas juga. Kau sampai berkeringat Anezaki," Akaba mengelap keringat di wajah Mamori sebelah kiri dengan telapak tangannya.

"I-iya. _A-arigatou ne _Akaba." Mamori _blushing _dengan apa yang barusan Akaba lakukan.

"_Cih! Berani juga si mata merah sialan itu! Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena udah menyentuh wajah manajer sialan itu! Apa dia nggak tau kalau aku ini pacarnya?" _omel Hiruma dalam pikirannya.

"_Konnichiwa!_" suara cempreng dari seorang anak perempuan membuyarkan lamunan Hiruma. Anak perempuan itu bernama Suzuna.

"Wah, nggak nyangka bisa ketemu kalian di sini," kata Musashi.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Akaba.

"Anggota Devil Bats! Aku senang bisa ketemu kalian semua di sini! Aku penggemar kalian, Takahashi Yui _desu_!" ujar Yui_-san_ bersemangat.

"_Kirei _MAX!" mata Monta berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan menembakkan _gun love_-nya pada Yui_-san_ yang kemudian berhasil di tangkis oleh Yui_-san_.

"Te-terimakasih karena sudah ma-mau menjadi penggemar kami," ucap Sena terputus-putus karena malu sekaligus senang.

Suzuna menangkap suatu kejangkalan tentang apa yang sedang ia lihat. Suzuna berkata, "Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa Mamo_-nee_ dan You_-nii_..."

"Oh! Kalian pasti kaget ya? Aku datang dari Amerika hanya untuk bertemu Hiruma_-kun_!" ucap Yui_-san_ sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Hiruma.

"Kenapa Yui_-san_ seenaknya memeluk lengan You_-nii_?" tanya Suzuna dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa? Karena aku suka dengan Hiruma_-kun_. Dan lagi, Anezaki_-san_ sudah mengijinkannya,"

"Mamo_-nee_ mengijinkannya?" tanya Suzuna tidak percaya. "Kenapa Mamo_-nee_ berduaan dengan Haya_-nii_?"

"I-itu karena Akaba mengajakku untuk jalan bersama," jawab Mamori.

"Sebagai pendukung nomor satu hubungan You_-nii_ dan Mamo_-nee_, aku nggak suka dengan semua ini,"

"Su-suzuna tenanglah. Nggak baik kalau kita ikut campur dengan urusan Kak Mamori dan Kak Hiruma," Sena berusaha untuk menenangkan Suzuna.

"Bukankah kalian berpacaran? Tapi kenapa kalian punya pasangan masing-masing sekarang?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Itu 'kan dulu. Sekarang Hiruma_-kun_ lebih memilihku," Yui_-san_ mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan Mamori yang mendengar kalimat itu, tiba-tiba menjadi murung.

"Kekeke! Nggak usah memusingkan hal ini, anak-anak sialan! Manajer sialan itu juga nggak mempermasalahkannya,"

"_Apa katanya? Nggak mempermasalahkannya? Udah jelas itu masalah! Apa yang Hiruma rencanakan? Pasti dia tau, kalau hal ini sudah cukup membuat cemburu!"_ ujar Mamori dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang Hiruma_-kun_ lebih menyukaiku daripada Anezaki_-san_!" ucap Yui_-san_.

Anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tatapan tidak percaya dan kaget mereka tampakkan ketika melihat Yui_-san_ mencium bibir Hiruma singkat. Mamori yang juga melihatnya, sontak kaget dan air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia lari meninggalkan Akaba dan anggota Devil Bats yang lainnya. Karena merasa bersalah dengan hal ini, Akaba pun mengejar Mamori.

BUUUUKKK...

Tinju Musashi mendarat dengan sukses di wajah Hiruma dari arah kanan. Raut wajah Musashi menggambarkan bahwa saat ini dia sedang marah. Semua anggota Devil Bats lainnya hanya bisa terkejut atas perlakuan Musashi pada Hiruma. Yui_-san_ juga tak kalah terkejut melihat hal ini.

"Musashi!" teriak Kurita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hiruma? Kau lihat? Kau membuat Anezaki menangis! Sebagai teman yang baik aku harus mengingatkanmu yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah!" teriak Musashi.

"Sudahlah Musashi, Hiruma," ucap Kurita yang berusaha menenangkan.

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan orang tua sialan? Ini bukan salahku! Apa salah kalau aku disukai banyak perempuan ha? Kekeke!"

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Hiruma!" teriak Musashi. "Sudahlah! Percuma ngomong denganmu, Hiruma!"

Musashi pun meninggalkan Hiruma dan Yui_-san_. Anggota lainnya juga mengikuti Musashi dengan wajah murung. Suzuna sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena pasangan yang dia sukai bermasalah seperti ini.

"A-apa You_-nii_ tau kalau Mamo_-nee_ benar-benar me-menyukai You_-nii_?" kata Suzuna terbata-bata karena berbicara sambil menangis. "Dan, apa Yui_-san_ ng-nggak ngerti pera-perasaan Mamo_-nee_ sebagai perempuan?"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Suzuna pergi meninggalkan Hiruma dan Yui_-san_. Sekali-kali ia mengusap air matanya. Hiruma terpaku mendengar perkataan Suzuna dan berdiam diri seperti patung. Yui_-san_ yang sepertinya merasa bersalah, segera meminta maaf kepada Hiruma tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa dan pergi meninggalkan Yui_-san_ sendiri di tengah keramaian.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Maafkan aku Anezaki,"

"I-ini bukan salah Akaba, kenapa ha-harus minta maaf?"

"Kalau aku nggak mengusulkan untuk membantu membuat Hiruma cemburu, mungkin jadinya nggak seperti ini,"

"Nggak. Hasilnya akan sama. Yui_-san_ tetap akan melakukannya,"

"Lihat kemari," Akaba mengarahkan badan Mamori agar menghadap ke dirinya. "Tegakkan kepalamu, Anezaki,"

"Fuuh, kenapa kau menangis? Ini 'kan juga bukan salah Hiruma. Perempuan itu yang menciumnya 'kan?" Akaba menghapus air mata Mamori dengan ibu jarinya.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi, kenapa Hiruma nggak berusaha menghindar?"

"Mungkin aja dia nggak sempat menghindar,"

"Tetap aja. Aku marah dengannya,"

"Fuuh..." Akaba memeluk Mamori dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kau boleh marah dengannya, tapi nanti kalian harus baikan lagi,"

"Akan kupikirkan," Mamori kembali duduk tegak.

"Haha, baiklah," Sekilas Akaba melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Mamori duduk. Setelah memicingkan mata, ia tersenyum.

"Tenangkan dirimu di sini. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri ya," ucap Akaba dan pergi menjauh dari tempat Mamori duduk.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Hiruma P.O.V**

Aku mengejar Mamori dan meninggalkan cewek sialan itu―Yui―sendiri di sana. Setelah berlari kesana kemari, aku menemukan mata merah sialan itu sedang memeluk manajer sialan di bangku taman yang sama. Bangku taman, tempat aku tidur dipangkuan manajer sialan itu. Sialan! Mata merah sialan itu seenaknya saja memeluk manajer sialanku! Yang sudah jelas-jelas dia tau kalau aku itu pa― yah, apalah itu namanya.

Mata merah sialan itu melihatku dan melepas pelukannya pada manajer sialan. Dia berkata sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar dari sini dan berjalan meningglakan manajer sialan. Ia menghampiriku dan berkata, "Aku sudah menenangkannya. Kau bisa berbicara dengannya sekarang,"

"Cih! Aku akan membalasmu saat pertandingan Deimon vs Bando besok karena kau sudah memeluk manajer sialanku,"

"Fuuh, akan kutunggu Hiruma!" Ia memegang pundak Hiruma dan berlalu pergi.

Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati manajer sialan yang sedang tertunduk itu. Aku duduk di sampingnya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Terdengar isakan tangis darinya.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini Akaba?" ucap manajer sialan itu tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Cih. Lihat baik-baik manajer sialan!" Dia seketika langsung melihat ke arahku. Aku mengeluarkan seringaiku.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Mau main piano! Ya jelas mau ngomong sama manajer sialan yang cengeng ini,"

"Aku lagi nggak mau bercanda!"

"Kekeke!"

"Kalau mau ngomong, katakan sekarang," ucap manajer sialan itu.

"Baiklah. Ini tentang kejadian tadi,"

"Aku tau kau mau membuatku cemburu, tapi nggak harus sampai seperti itu 'kan?"

"Aku juga nggak tau kalau dia akan menciumku, manajer sialan,"

"Kau 'kan bisa menghindar,"

"Aku sempat menghindar, tapi tetap nggak sempat,"

Manajer sialan itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, itu juga sudah terjadi. Aku mau kembali ke _cafe_. Hari sudah sore, saatnya pulang,"

Manajer sialan itu berdiri. Aku berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan karena telah membuat manajer sialan itu menangis dan marah. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan sebuah kata saat mereka berbuat salah dengan seseorang. Tapi, kata-kata itu tidak pernah aku ucapkan sebelumnya. Aku masih tidak percaya, kata ajaib itu bisa membuat seseorang yang tadinya marah menjadi tidak marah lagi.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat punggung manajer sialan itu. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan akhirnya aku menyebutkan kata itu.

"Maaf."

Manajer sialan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memutar badannya ke arahku. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk menghampirinya. "Maafkan aku, manajer sialan,"

Ia melihat jauh ke dalam mataku. Sepertinya mencari ketulusan saat aku mengucapkan kata itu kepadanya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau mengatakan kata maaf 'kan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya mengatakannya untukmu, manajer sialan,"

"Ya. Dan lagi, kau sudah mengucapkannya dua kali,"

"Ya. Hanya untukmu,"

_**Sapphire blue **__eyes_-nya matanya kembali menetes keluar dari tempatnya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata itu. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku terdiam dan dia juga terdiam. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Aku mempersempit jarakku dan manajer sialan itu. Menundukkan wajahku. Sekali lagi aku melihatnya dan dia menutupi bibirku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan saat Yui_-san_ menciummu,"

"Cih. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau masih punya hutang 2 ciuman. Kekeke!" ujarku.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Hehe!" Akhirnya manajer sialan itu tertawa lagi. Aku mencubit pelan kedua pipinya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa. Ah! Dia kelihatan manis sekali saat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Besok pertandingan Deimon vs Bando yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau harus hadir tepat waktu, manajer sialan,"

"Pasti! Tenang saja! Kita akan menang!"

"Sampai ketemu besok,"

"_Jaa ne _Hiruma!"

Aku lega. Masalah ini selesai dengan cepat. Ini berkata kata ajaib itu. Aku harus ke ruang club sekarang. Pasti anak-anak sialan itu sedang berkumpul di sana. Aku harus segara mengadakan klarifikasi tentang masalah yang sudah selesai ini. Haaaah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[ O M A K E ]<strong>

Sesuai niat di awal, Hiruma menuju ke ruang club untuk menggelar klarifikasi. Hiruma membuka pintu ruang club dengan kaki kanannya. Tebakan Hiruma tepat, semua anggota Devil Bats sedang berkumpul di ruang club. Wajah-wajah murung terpancar dari anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

"You_-nii_..."

"Kekeke! Kenapa kalian murung begitu anak-anak sialan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Anezaki?" tanya Musashi.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai. Nggak ada masalah," jawab Hiruma santai.

Haaaahhhh...

Helaan nafas anggota Deimon Devil Bats terdengar keras karena terjadi bersamaan.

"Apa yang Kak Hiruma lakukan sampai Kak Mamori bisa memaafkan Kak Hiruma?" tanya Monta.

"Itu... Rahasia anak-anak sialan! Kekekeke!"

"Jangan-jangan dia mengancam Kak Mamori," bisik Togano.

"Benar juga. Dia 'kan setan," bisik Kuroki.

"Sudahlah, kalian diam aja. Yang penting masalahnya udah selesai!" ucap Juumonji.

"You_-nii_!" Suzuna berlari dan memeluk Hiruma yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku senang You_-nii_ baikan sama Mamo_-nee_!"

"Su-suzuna berani sekali," ujar Sena yang melihat Suzuna dengan ketakutan.

"HUUUAAA! You_-nii_!"

* * *

><p>Gimana pertandingan Deimon Devil Bats vs Bando Spiders?<p>

Apa Mamori bisa melunasi hutangnya pada Hiruma? -,-

Bagaimana akhir dari festival **Devil Spiders no Matsuri **ini?

Jawaban bisa ditemukan di **chapter 7 – Devil Spiders**!

Kekeke

Gomen ne (_ _)

Update-nya lama banget ya XD

Lebih dari 3 minggu baru update lagi -_-

**Balasan review buat yg gak log-in :**

**Carnadeite** : saso aja panggilnya^^ gak usah pake senpai :D hehehe, chapt ini juga lama update-nya, gomen ne^^ hehe awas lo blushing sendiri ntar dikira gila kekeke^^ makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Animea Lover Ya-ha** : Nea!^^ apa? *shock* makasih udah baca berulang kali fanfic saso *hug nea* nea juga sampai nge-review 2 kali buat chapt 5 *hug nea―lagi* maaf ya update-nya malah tambah lama hehe tapi, makasih tetap mau nunggu^^ makasih udah baca, udah review, udah fave :D arigatou ne XDD

**Miss Simple** : sipo ;) Hehehe, iya! SUPER JUNIOR MENANG GDA! *hug Miss Simple* hehe E.L.F. pasti seneng banget! Makasih udah baca dan review ya^^

**Aura** : makasih udah review buat 3 chapter sekaligus^^ ini chapt 6-nya XD

**OtonamiErinna** : makasih XD hehe ini chapt 6-nya^^ makasih udah baca dan review ya :D

**Arisa Yuki Kushinada** : galau ya baca ini fanfic? Hehe ini saso kasih chapt 6-nya :D jangan gigit bantal dong, gigitin hiruma aja~~ *plaak* makasih udah baca dan review ya^^

Makasih buat semua **fave story **dan **fave author**-nya!

Saranghaeyo readers~~~ XD

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Devil Spiders**

**Chapter ****7**

**The Last Chapter**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

_Yo! _Sasoyouichi kembali :D

Kembali dengan judul ceritanya yang sama dengan chapter yang berbeda *nyengir kuda*

Yooohooo

Ini chapter terakhir Devil Spiders loo *sedih T.T*

Ini juga chapter terpanjang yang saso buat^^- 4,000 kata lebih (y)

Nggak kerasa fanfic udah jalan setengah tahun XD

Semoga pada suka sama chapter terakhirnya^^

Happy reading minna! XD~

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

_Sapphire blue eyes_-nya matanya kembali menetes keluar dari tempatnya. Cepat-cepat ia menghapus air mata itu. Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku terdiam dan dia juga terdiam. Saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Aku mempersempit jarakku dan manajer sialan itu. Menundukkan wajahku. Sekali lagi aku melihatnya dan dia menutupi bibirku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakan saat Yui_-san_ menciummu,"

"Cih. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau masih punya hutang 2 ciuman. Kekeke!" ujarku.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti. Hehe!" Akhirnya manajer sialan itu tertawa lagi. Aku mencubit pelan kedua pipinya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya seperti biasa. Ah! Dia kelihatan manis sekali saat menggembungkan pipinya.

"Besok pertandingan Deimon vs Bando yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kau harus hadir tepat waktu, manajer sialan,"

"Pasti! Tenang saja! Kita akan menang!"

"Sampai ketemu besok,"

"_Jaa ne _Hiruma!"

Aku lega. Masalah ini selesai dengan cepat. Ini berkata kata ajaib itu. Aku harus ke ruang club sekarang. Pasti anak-anak sialan itu sedang berkumpul di sana. Aku harus segara mengadakan klarifikasi tentang masalah yang sudah selesai ini. Haaaah.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

**Hiruma P.O.V**

Pagi-pagi buta. Embun pagi masih menempel di daun-daun yang tumbuh di sekitar sekolah. Udara dingin menusuk, memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Di dalam ruang yang banyak menyimpan loker-loker yang biasanya ada di setiap klub olahraga yang kuketahui. Di sini, aku membuka jaketku yang tebal dan mengganti _T-shirt _ hitamku dengan seragam _Amefuto_ berwarna merah. Celana _jeans_ yang tadinya melekat di kakiku, tergantung rapi di salah loker yang beratasnamakan 'Hiruma Youichi'.

"Ternyata si gendut dan si gendut sialan sudah datang duluan." Ucapku lirih setelah melihat baju Kurita dan Daikichi tergantung rapip di loker mereka.

Dengan menenteng AK-47 yang terasa dingin ketika bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai. Keluar dari ruang klub ini. Menuju lapangan olahraga sekolah Deimon. Kutebak, kedua gendut sialan itu sudah datang dari jam 2 pagi. Tepat setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan porsi lari untuk kemarin malam.

BRUUUUUK. BRAAAAAK.

Suara benturan dari hasil latihan gendut-gendut sialan itu sudah terdengar ketika aku masih berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka. Suara itu bisa menggambarkan, kalau mereka sedang sangat bersemangat. Atau mungkin, mereka memang bersemangat setiap latihan.

Aku datang satu jam lebih awal sesuai janji yang sudah kutetapkan. Sekarang pukul 06.15 pagi. Tepat 45 menit lagi, semua anak-anak sialan itu sudah harus menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Terlambat. Hukuman dari penjaga neraka untuk mereka.

"Yo! Duo gendut sialan!" sapaku.

"Hiruma! Kau sudah datang rupanya?" tanya gendut sialan.

"Ya. Aku datang satu jam lebih awal,"

"Tumben,"

"Cuma mau datang lebih pagi, gendut sialan." Kalimatku hanya disambut dengan anggukkan kecil dari mereka berdua.

Aku kembali meneruskan latihan terakhir sebelum melawan Bando Spiders beberapa jam lagi. Karena si monyet sialan itu belum datang, aku hanya bisa melemparkan _pass _ke sembarang arah. Aku terus berlatih dan berhenti seketika. Berhenti ketika aku melihat manajer sialan itu di pinggir lapangan.

"Kekeke! Kau datang 10 menit lebih awal manajer sialan!" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari bola-bola _Amefuto_, berganti ke manajer sialan itu. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk latihan terakhir ini. Dia tidak memakai Yukata seperti kemarin. Hanya _T-shirt_ merah longgar berlambangkan Devil Bats dan celana olahraga berwarna putih.

"Itu 'kan ciri-ciri manajer yang baik!" senyum sumringah terpancar dari wajah manajer sialan itu. "Kau juga hari ini datangnya lebih cepat,"

"Gak ada salahnya 'kan manajer sialan?" Aku memposisikan diriku untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan. Tidak jauh dari tempat manajer sialan itu berdiri.

"Haus?" Ia menawarkan sebotol _sport drink_ kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan meneguknya.

"Haaah..." Ia menghela nafas dan duduk di sampingku.

Pandanganku lurus ke arah dua gendut sialan itu berlatih. Keheningan menyelimutiku. Manajer sialan itu tidak berkata apapun dan aku juga tidak punya topik bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Deimon harus menang. Kita 'kan disaksikan murid Deimon dan sekolah lain,"

"Kita pasti menang manajer sialan,"

"Berapa persen persantase kemenangan kita?"

"60%."

"Berarti 40% bisa kalah." aku menatapnya dengan lekat dan tajam. Pergerakkannya menjadi kaku, seperti tersihir oleh tatapanku.

"Mendekat." Aku menggerakkan jari tengah dan jari telunjukku secara bersamaan. Ia mendekat tanpa rasa curiga sama sekali. Aku mendekatkan wajahku sampai tidak menyisakan jarak se-senti pun darinya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah," bisikku pelan sambil menatap _**sapphire blue**__ eyes_ miliknya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Wajahnya memancarkan kelembutan seperti biasanya yang membuat aku mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Ka-kau ini! Di sa-sana ada Kurita dan Daikichi!" bisiknya.

"Hanya mereka berdua. Nggak perlu dipermasalahkan," jawabku santai.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA! You-nii! Mamo-nee! Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Teriakan heboh terdengar dari arah belakangku. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku dengan nama 'You-nii' selain _cheer _sialan itu.

"Nggak sanggup ngelihatnya MAX!" teriak Monyet sialan itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat berlebihan. Seperti yang kalian bisa tebak. Tanpa aku sadari, anak-anak sialan itu sudah berkumpul di belakang, lengkap dengan seragam _Amefuto_ mereka. Tepatnya di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari pada lapangan ini. Ekspresi terkejut, tidak percaya, tatapan aneh tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Hiruma! Bagaimana menjelaskannya pada mereka? Aku malu!" ucapnya pelan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nggak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, manajer sialan. Yang perlu dijelaskan adalah hutangmu hanya tinggal satu," aku menyeringai ke arah manajer sialan yang pipinya merona merah itu.

"Huh! Hiruma!"

Aku meninggalkan manajer sialan itu di pinggir lapangan. Anak-anak sialan itu kupanggil turun menuju tengah lapangan. Tidak ada yang berani memberi tanggapan atau pertanyaan tentang apa yang barusan mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan di tempat manajer sialan itu. _Cheer _sialan itu tidak segan menghujani manajer sialan dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sukses membuat wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Kekeke! Nggak ada yang terlambat. Berarti racun tikus ini nggak dibutuhkan lagi," racun tikus yang aku keluarkan dari saku celana, kulempar begitu saja. Raut wajah lega tergambar di wajah mereka.

"Kita latihan selama satu jam. Setelah itu gantian dengan Bando Spiders, agar mereka bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan lapangan olahraga Deimon,"

"_Yes sir!_" jawab mereka yang langsung mengambil tempat untuk berlatih.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah berbaikan," terdengar suara orang tua sialan―Musashi―yang familiar di telingaku.

"Kekeke! Seperti yang kau lihat, orang tua sialan." Aku meninggalkan orang tua sialan itu untuk mulai menendang bola _Amefuto_. Jangan sampai tendangannya karatan sebelum pertandingan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Tepat jam 08.00 pagi, anggota Bando Spiders datang ke Deimon. Mereka meminjam ruang loker Devil Bats untuk mengganti seragam mereka. Setelah itu, mereka bergegas ke lapangan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan lapangan tanah yang ada di Deimon.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa seorang cowok yang tampak sedang menyisir rambutnya―Kotaro. Sapaannya di balas oleh semua anggota Deimon.

"Selamat datang di sekolah Deimon!" seru Suzuna dengan pom-pom yang ia goyangkan dengan tangannya.

"Kekeke! Deimon akan menang rambut merah sialan!" Hiruma yang muncul dari belakang Akaba yang sedang berdiri menghadap anggota Deimon yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Hiruma. Bando nggak kalah hebatnya dari Deimon," kata Akaba.

"Musashi! Ayo kita bertanding! Tendangan siapa yang paling indah!" tantang Kotaro pada Musashi.

"Sudah pasti tendanganmu yang paling indah," jawab Musashi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Semuanya harus semangat untuk pertandingan nanti," Mamori memberi energi dengan senyuman penyemangatnya.

"_Arigatou _Anezaki," Akaba membalas senyuman Mamori dengan senyuman ala pangerannya. Ia berbalik dan berhenti di samping Hiruma.

"Aku dengar dari klub _cosplay_, di akhir festival nanti, mereka akan menampilkan satu pasangan untuk memakai baju tradisional Jepang buatan sendiri. Kalau Bando bisa merebut angka pertama dari Deimon, kau nggak boleh menghalangiku untuk mengajukan diriku dan Anezaki sebagai model mereka. Kau setuju?" bisik Akaba agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Cih! Kau berani menantangku ya, mata merah sialan. Kekeke! Tenang saja. Deimon yang akan merebut angka pertama!" bisik Hiruma.

Bando melakukan latihan di lapangan Deimon selama satu jam. Pengunjung festival sudah mulai sibuk mengambil tempat yang pas untuk menyaksikan pertandingan Deimon vs Bando. Kalian masih ingat 'kan kalau Hiruma punya banyak fans? Akhir-akhir ini memang fans Hiruma banyak yang menghilang. Alasannya ya apalagi kalau mereka patah hati karena Hiruma sudah punya Mamori. Tapi, setelah Yui datang ke Deimon kemarin, semangat mereka untuk berteriak-teriak ketika melihat Hiruma kembali menyala. Alhasil, fans Hiruma berkumpul dan duduk di bagian paling depan. Walaupun, mereka harus duduk di rumput, mereka tetap semangat menyoraki Hiruma.

"Deimon! Deimon! Deimon!" teriak murid Deimon bersamaan. Devil Bats _stick_ di tangan kanan dan _megahorn_ berwarna merah di tangan kiri.

"Bando! Bando! Bando!" teriak murid Bando tidak mau kalah.

Anggota Devil Bats dan Bando Spiders telah berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Kedua kapten Deimon dan Bando maju ke depan. Seperti pertandingan biasanya, untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menyerang duluan, wasit akan melemparkan koin.

"Kekeke! Kali ini, Deimon yang akan menyerang duluan!" ucap Hiruma.

"Fuuuh... kita lihat saja Hiruma," balas Akaba.

Hiruma melilih angka dan Akaba memilih gambar. Wasit melemparkan koin tersebut ke atas dan menangkapnya di kepalan tangannya. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan yang muncul adalah angka! Itu berarti, yang menyerang pertama kali adalah Deimon Devil Bats!

"YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma. "Kita harus merebut angka pertama hari ini!"

"Kak Hiruma semangat sekali," ucap Sena.

"Iya. Padahal dia pernah bilang, ciri khas Deimon itu adalah mengejar ketinggalan angka," sambung Monta.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya sangat berambisius untuk mendapatkan sesuatu itu,"

"Mmmm, seperti apa ya Kak Yuki, sesuatu yang Kak Hiruma inginkan?" tanya Sena.

"Seperti untuk melindungi pacarnya," jawab Yukimitsu. Monta dan Sena berpandangan yang seketika itu juga diganggu dengan teriakan Hiruma.

"Ambil posisi anak-anak sialan! Set! Hut! Hut!"

Kurita melemparkan bola kepada Hiruma dari bawah badannya. Bola digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan Hiruma. Dengan gerakan seperti ingin melempar _pass_, Hiruma memberikan bola kepada _runner _Devil Bats, Kobayakawa Sena. Sena memeluk bola _Amefuto_ dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Maju ke depan dan lari secepat mungkin.

Semua pemain bertahan Bando Spiders bersiap untuk menjatuhkan Sena. Satu pemain ia lewati. Dua pemain ia hindari. Dan, BRUUUUKK. Sena terjatuh sebelum ia mendapatkan _first down_. Siapa yang bisa menjatuhkan _running back _terhebat di Jepang ini?

Tidak ada yang menghimpit tubuh kecil Sena di atas lapangan. Tidak ada yang berusaha merebut bola dari tangannya. Anggota Deimon dan Bando hanya diam, berdiri memperhatikan Sena dari posisi mereka masing-masing dengan wajah cengo. Itu disebabkan karena Sena terjatuh sendiri. Terjatuh karena sepatu yang dipakainya adalah sepatu untuk lapangan berumput.

"Grrr!" muncul kotak-kotak di dahi Hiruma. Giginya bergemertak. Hiruma membuka mulutnya, siap untuk meledak. "Apa yang kau lakukan cebol sialan!"

Sena berdiri dan berkali-kali menunduk minta maaf. DRRTT. DRRRT. DRRTT. Hiruma menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Sena. Kurita dengan sigap memegang Hiruma dari belakang. Sena lari ketakutan ke luar lapangan dan cepat-cepat mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu untuk lapangan tanah.

Karena Deimon tidak berhasil mendapatkan _first down_, giliran Bando Spiders untuk menyerang. Akaba memancarkan senyum kemenangannya kemana-mana. Kotaro yang heran dengan sikap Akaba itu pun bertanya pada Akaba. "Kau semangat sekali?"

"Fuuuh.. Itu benar! Aku semangat sekali hari ini," jawab Akaba.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sampai semangat seperti ini?" Kotaro meraih sisir lipatnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik seragamnya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin aku dapatkan untuk membuat seseorang cemburu." Akaba menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya yang berhasil membuat Kotaro merinding.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan serangan dari Bando Spiders. Peluit wasit dibunyikan menandai mulainya pertandingan. Bando mulai menyerang. Strategi yang dipilih oleh Akaba dan Bando Spiders adalah _onside kick_! Semua pemain bersiap di posisinya masing-masing. Bola ditendang oleh Kotaro. Bola ditendang sangat jauh dan tinggi.

"Ini bukan onside kick!" seru Hiruma dengan tatapan cemas yang beberapa saat kemudian digantikan dengan seringaian ala setan. "Kami tidak akan terkecoh! Kekeke!"

Dan memang, Hiruma telah mempersiapkan anggota yang lain. Mereka maju ke depan. Menyerang ke arah Kotaro tanpa taktik. Tetapi, tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kotaro adalah penendang yang handal. Ia berhasil menendang bola _Amefuto_ sebelum ada yang berhasil menghalaunya. Bola terbang dan berputar-putar dengan indah menuju tengah gawang. Bola masuk ke tengah gawang tanpa hambatan.

"Cih! Tendangan si penyisir sialan itu memang susah untuk digagalkan!" rutuk Hiruma.

"Masuk!" teriak komentator pertandingan yang ternyata adalah Riko Kumabukoro, anak dari Kumabukoro.

Papan skor berubah untuk Bando Spiders. Angka 3 berada di bawah nama Bando Spiders. Pendukung Bando Spiders bersorak gembira. Menyambut angka pertama yang menjadi milik Bando Spiders. Pendukung Deimon yang tidak rela tim sekolahnya kehilangan semangat, berteriak mengelu-elukan nama Devil Bats.

"Hiruma-sama! Hiruma-sama! Hiruma-sama!" fans-nya Hiruma berteriak menyerukan nama Hiruma.

Akaba mendatangi Hiruma. "Fuuh.. Bando yang berhasil merebut angka pertama dari Deimon. Dan sesuai janji..."

"Cih!" Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Akaba yang sedang menyeringai menakutkan.

Pertandingan berlanjut dengan kerasnya. Saling bertubrukan, saling menjatuhkan dan saling merebut bola dari tangan para pemain. Bukan hanya pemain di tengah lapangan yang merasakan tekanan untuk menang, tapi penonton juga bisa merasakannya. Berlomba-lomba menyemangati tim sekolahnya. Seiring waktu berjalan dan usaha yang dilakukan oleh kedua tim, nilai di papan score terus berubah.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

Pemain dari kedua tim berbaris menghadap barisan tim lawan. Nafas tersengal-sengal dan peluh menghiasi wajah mereka. Rasa lelah menghinggapi badan mereka. Pemain berjabat tangan yang menandai selesainya pertanding hari ini. Tepukan tangan penonton bergema di Deimon untuk merayakan berakhirnya pertandingan ini. Angka 20 tertera di papan skor untuk Bando Spiders.

"Kekeke! Pertandingan yang bagus rambut merah sialan,"

"Fuuh.. Terimakasih Hiruma," Akaba memainkan kacamatanya naik-turun.

"YEEEIIIII! DEIMON MENANG!" Suzuna berteriak mengumumkan kemenangan Deimon. Loncat-loncat dengan _inlane skate-_nya. Pom-pom di tangannya bergoyang-goyang sesuai gerakan tangannya. Tidak hanya Suzuna saja yang semangat seperti itu, pendukung tim Devil Bats juga tak kalah semangatnya. Mereka berteriak dan mengelu-elukan nama idola mereka.

"25 lawan 20. Angka yang bagus," ucap Musashi pelan.

"YA-HA!"

"Deimon! Deimon! Deimon!"

"KYAAA! Hiruma-sama yang paling hebat!" puji fans Hiruma dari pinggir lapangan.

"Eyeshield 21! Kau keren!"

"Kurita tank yang paling kuat!"

"Ha-Ha brothers kalian hebat!"

"Terimakasih. Tapi... Kami bukan saudara!" teriak Juumonji, Kuroki dan Togano bersamaan.

"Meskipun Taki bodoh, dia pintar olahraga!"

"A-ha-ha! Terimakasih para pendukungku!" ujar Taki sambil melakukan _spin_ dengan kaki yang diangkat ke atas.

"Walaupun Ishimaru nggak terasa kehadirannya, tapi kau cukup hebat!"

"Haha.. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ishimaru tertawa renyah mendengar teriakan dari pendukung Deimon.

"Kekeke! Sudah ku bilang 'kan, Devil Bats yang akan menang," Hiruma beranjak dari tengah lapangan ke pinggir lapangan di mana Mamori berada.

"Aku yakin Devil Bats yang akan menang!"

"Karena Devil Bats menang, apa yang mau kau berikan padaku, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mmmm, permen karet _less sugar_!"

"Cih. Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau beli?" Hiruma meremehkan Mamori.

"Kalau nggak mau, ya nggak masalah."

"Tck. Manajer sialan menyebalkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

Sesuai rencana, Akaba bertemu dengan Mamori tepat setelah selesai pertandingan. Akaba memberitahu apa yang ia rencanakan pada Mamori. Dari raut wajah Mamori, Akaba bisa melihat kalau Mamori tertarik dengan ajakan Akaba. Langkah kaki Mamori dan Akaba membawa mereka di depan ruang klub _cosplay_. Pintu terbuka. Di dalam ruang klub, kostum-kostum tokoh anime di pajang di dinding. Orang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk pintu klub.

"_Sumimasen_," Akaba melihat ke dalam ruang klub. Spontan, orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu melihat ke arah Akaba.

"Aku dengar kalian sedang mencari orang untuk memakai baju tradisonal Jepang kalian. Aku dan Anezaki mau mencalonkan diri,"

"Bagaimana ketua Nakamura?" tanya seorang anggota klub.

"Akaba dari Bando dan Anezaki dari Deimon ya. Itu bagus! Kita pakai mereka!" Nakamura tersenyum ke arah Akaba dan Anezaki.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

Anggota tim Bando dan tim Deimon―kecuali Hiruma yang tetap di ruang klub―menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkeliling festival yang belum dikunjungi kemarin. Untuk mengakrabkan diri, mereka bercanda, tertawa, mengejek, seperti sudah berteman sangat lama. Contohnya seperti, anggota tim Bando sudah mulai memanggil Monta dengan sebutan monyet. Akaba dan Mamori menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membantu klub _cosplay_ sampai tidak terasa tiba waktunya untuk tampil.

"Wah, yang nonton banyak juga. Ah! Anggota Devil Bats dan Bando Spiders semuanya berkumpul! Aku jadi takut," Mamori mengintip dari belakang panggung. Ia sedang dalam proses memakai Kimono saat ia mengintip.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti berhasil, Anezaki," Akaba masih membantu anggota klub lainnya. Ia belum memakai kostum yang seharusnya ia kenakan. Tiba-tiba ia memegangi perutnya dan merintih pelan.

"A-akaba, ada apa?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Hanya sedikit sakit perut. Aku ke belakang dulu ya," _image _ Akaba yang _cool_ hilang seketika.

Akaba berlari ke belakang. Tapi, bukannya berhenti di kamar kecil, ia terus berlari menuju belakang sekolah. Berlari menuju ruang klub Deimon. Ia membuka pintu klub dengan kasar.

"Hiruma, Anezaki memanggilmu,"

"Untuk apa rambut merah sialan?"

"Aku nggak tau. Sepertinya penting. Anezaki menunggumu di belakang panggung,"

"Cih. Merepotkan!" Walaupun berkata begitu, Hiruma tetap berdiri dan keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan Akaba yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Fuuh... Ternyata aku bisa jadi cupid mereka!" _suara hati Akaba terdengar sampai ke telinga author.

Jadilah Hiruma pergi ke belakang panggung untuk menemui Mamori. Dengan santai Hiruma berjalan di tengah kesibukan orang-orang di belakang panggung. Matanya berpendar mencari sosok yang ia panggil manajer sialan itu. Hiruma belum juga manemukan Mamori. Pantas saja. Karena Hiruma mencari sosok Mamori yang masih memakai _T-shirt_ merah longgar berlambangkan Devil Bats dan celana olahraga berwarna senada.

"Baaaa!" seseorang mengejutkan Hiruma dari belakang. Hiruma membalik badannya. Membeku. Ia memperhatikan orang yang ada dihadapannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Rambut _auburn_-nya digulung ke atas. Memakai kimono terusan yang didominasi warna ungu.

"Ngapain pakai kimono, manajer sialan?" Hiruma tersadar dari lamunannya akan Mamori.

"Hm? Bukannya semua anggota Devil Bats udah diberi tahu ya?" Mamori berpikir dengan telunjuk yang ia tempelkan di dahinya. "Sudahlah. Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku cantik 'kan?"

"Tch. Kau lebih cantik daripada sadako yang pakai kimono itu," jawab Hiruma sinis.

"Kok gitu? Nggak bisa memuji orang sedikit pun!"

"Kau mau ngomong apa, manajer sialan?"

"Udah cantik gini masih dipanggil dengan embel-embel sialan," bibir Mamori mengerucut. "Aku nggak mau ngomong apa-apa kok,"

"Si rambut merah sialan itu bilang, kau manggil aku buat ke sini,"

"Ha? Oh iya. Akaba kemana?"

"Anezaki, apa kau melihat Akaba?" tanya ketua Nakamura.

"Tadi katanya mau ke belakang. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum kembali," jawab Mamori.

"Padahal 15 menit lagi giliran kalian yang maju," ketua Nakamura berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. "Kita harus nyari penggantinya Akaba,"

"Gimana kalau Hiruma aja!" Mamori menunjuk Hiruma yang sedang malas-malasan melihat kesibukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Nakamura menelan ludah mendengar usul Mamori.

"Ayolah Hiruma! Bajunya bagus lho! Kita bakal seragam," bujuk Mamori.

"Nggak. Aku nggak mau pakai kimono," tolak Hiruma.

"Huh! Kapan lagi aku bisa pakai kimono bagus seperti ini. Pasti tambah bagus kalau seragam sama Hiruma," Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan jurus _puppy eyes_.

"Ada imbalannya. Selama dua minggu kau harus buatkan aku _bento_. Mau atau nggak?"

"Oke setuju!" Mamori hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ja-jadi, Hiruma akan menjadi pengganti Akaba?" Nakamura setengah bertanya pada Mamori. Mamori mengangguk cepat.

Hiruma dikelilingi anggota klub yang sedikit ketakutan ketika harus membantu Hiruma memakai kimono setelan berwarna senada dengan Mamori. Dengan malas-malasan ia menuruti omongan anggota klub demi _bento_ selama dua minggu. Ini pertama kalinya Hiruma bisa setenang dan menurut seperti ini. Mamori yang sudah siap, melihat Hiruma dari tempat duduknya sambil bertopang dagu. Kadang-kadang tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

"Bagus!" Mamori melompat kegirangan dari kursinya ketika Hiruma telah selesai memakai kimononya. Karena kimono yang ia pakai panjangnya sampai ke lantai, ia sedikit tersandung. Mamori merentangkan tangan untuk mengatur keseimbangannya.

"Bodoh."

"Hehehe. Sudah kuduga, kau cocok memakainya. Terlihat, ehem, keren."

"Jangan harap aku akan berjalan seperti model profesional!"

"Ti-tidak masalah Hiruma. Cu-cukup ja-jalan seperti biasa saja," ujar Nakamura ketakutan karena tatapan horor dari Hiruma

"Ikuti aku Hiruma!" Mamori mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Ini _geta _kalian. Sekarang giliran kalian yang maju." Ucap ketua Nakamura. Mamori mengangguk.

Dengan bermodal semangat berani mati (?) Mamori dan Hiruma keluar dari belakang panggung. Dengan perlahan-lahan Mamori dan Hiruma melangkahkan kaki mereka lebih jauh ke depan panggung. Beratus pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Terutama anggota Devil Bats yang melongo melihat kapten mereka ada di atas panggung.

"I-itu You-nii?" tanya Suzuna tidak percaya. Ia mengerjap dan mengusap-usap matanya. "Benar. Itu You-nii! You-nii! Mamo-nee!"

"Ke-kenapa Kak Hiruma disana?" tanya Sena.

"Iri MAX! Seharusnya aku yang mengganti Akaba di sana!" Monta menggigit kerah bajunya.

"Hi-hiruma memakai kimono," Kurita menatap Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang berjalan di atas panggung.

"Hahaha. Anak memang sudah sedikit berubah," Musashi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku temannya. Mamori melambaikan tangan ketika menyadari teman-temannya berada di antara pengunjung yang lain.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hiruma-sama pakai kimono!" teriakan fans Hiruma memekakan telinga pengunjung yang lain. Kamera digital keluar dari masing-masing tas fans Hiruma. Bunyi kamera tiba-tiba membahana. Fans Hiruma sibuk mengambil foto Hiruma dari berbagai sudut.

"Hiruma-sama keren banget ya!" ucap salah satu fans Hiruma.

"Nggak ada tandingannya!" sambung fans satu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ - <strong>

"Hiruma lihat! Fans-mu kayaknya senang sekali melihatmu memakai kimono," bisik Mamori.

"Biarkan saja,"

"Berikan mereka satu foto dengan sedikit senyuman," Hiruma seketika menatap Mamori.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada ganjarannya," Sebelum Mamori sempat bertanya padanya, ia maju selangkah ke depan. Berdiri tegap menghadap para fans-nya dan tersenyum―walaupun sedikit.

"KYAAA! Hiruma-sama tersenyum ke arah kita!" jeit salah satu fans Hiruma.

Suara kamera kembali membahana. Tidak hanya fans Hiruma yang mengambil gambar, Suzuna pun ikut-ikutan. Ia berhasil mendapatkan foto Hiruma yang sedang tersenyum dalam jarak dekat.

"Sudah 'kan?" tanya Hiruma dengan tampang malas-malasan. Mamori tersenyum senang, karena berhasil menjahili Hiruma. Ia melangkah terburu-buru mendekati Hiruma dan tersandung.

"Oooooooo!" pengunjung festival serempak membuka lebar mulut mereka ketika melihat Mamori tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Hiruma memegang kedua tangan Mamori yang terjulur ke arahnya. Mamori terselamatkan dari insiden memalukan, yaitu jatuh di atas panggung. Semua menghela nafas panjang.

"Untung aja,"

"Tch. Kalau kau jatuh, aku juga ikut malu, manajer sialan ceroboh!" omel Hiruma.

"Hehehe. _Gomen ne_," Mamori menarik tangannya dari pegangan Hiruma. Hiruma tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. "Hiruma lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Mamori, Hiruma malah menarik Mamori ke arahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Mamori. "Hi-hiruma! Jangan macam-macam! Ini di depan orang banyak!" ucap Mamori yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan tangan Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Siapa yang mau macam-macam manajer sialan?" Hiruma menyeringai menakutkan.

"Te-terus, ini a-apa?"

"Mmm, hanya ingin membalas rambut merah sialan itu," jawab Hiruma dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Terserah apa pun yang mau kau lakukan. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Mamori memaksa Hiruma lagi.

"You-nii mau melakukan hal seperti yang tadi pagi?" teriak Suzuna yang ternyata sudah berada di depan panggung.

"Kekeke! Kau dengar manajer sialan?"

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Hiruma tidak memperdulikan penolakan Mamori. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. "Hiruma! Aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius." Hiruma mempersempit jaraknya lagi. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Mamori menahan nafasnya. Suzuna juga menahan nafasnya. Fans Hiruma berhenti berteriak dan menahan nafas mereka. Pengunjung yang lain juga menahan nafas menanti kelanjutan _scene _ini.

Hiruma mencium pipi kanan Mamori yang ada di dalam pelukannya. Ia sengaja mencium pipi yang kanan agar orang lain bisa melihat ekspresi Mamori yang malu dengan wajah memerah. Bunyi kamera kembali terdengar.

"Yeeii! You-nii hebat!" teriak Suzuna yang kegirangan. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil foto Hiruma dan Mamori yang diperkirakan lebih dari 10 foto.

"KYAAAAA! Iri MAX!" teriak fans Hiruma dan Monta bersamaan.

"Itu ganjarannya karena kau memintaku untuk tersenyum, manajer sialan," Hiruma melepas kekangannya pada pinggang Mamori.

"Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi hari esok dengan peristiwa memalukan ini..." Mamori dan Hiruma berjalan perlahan, kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Kekeke! Nggak usah dipikirkan, manajer sialan. Hutangmu sudah lunas,"

"Kau 'kan memang nggak tau malu, Hiruma! Jadi, itu tadi untuk itu," Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kekeke!"

"Dasar setan!"

Mamori dan Hiruma kembali ke belakang panggung dan disambut tepukan tangan dari anggota klub _cosplay_. Mamori menunduk dan berterimakasih atas tepuk tangan yang diberikan.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian berdua. Acara sukses dan mendapat sambutan yang sangat meriah. Terutama, ehem, yang terakhir tadi," ketua Nakamura memberikan ucapan terimakasih mewakili anggotanya.

"Kami juga ingin berterimakasih karena diizinkan memakai kimono sebagus ini,"

"Kimono itu membuat kalian tampak lebih serasi," puji salah satu angota klub.

"Ah! _Arigatou ne_!"

Selesai dengan acara saling berterimakasihnya, dilanjutkan dengan _photo session_. Banyak yang anggota klub yang ingin berfoto dengan Mamori apalagi karena Mamori memakai kimono rancangan mereka bersama. Sedangkan Hiruma, ia sudah berada di ruang ganti untuk melepas kimononya.

Selesai dengan urusan di klub _cosplay_, Mamori dan Hiruma kembali dengan pakaian normal mereka. Menuju ke ruang klub _Amefuto_ untuk beristirahat. Menghindari tatapan orang-orang. Hiruma membuka kasar pintu klub dengan kaki kanannya.

"Haah. Akhirnya selesai dengan urusan sialan itu," Hiruma duduk dan menaikkan kakinya di atas meja.

"Benar-benar melelahkan dan memalukan," Mamori mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hiruma. "Tapi, aku senang selama 2 hari ini. Mulai dengan bolak-balik ke Bando untuk membicarakan festival ini dan akhirnya diputuskan namanya adalah **Devil Spiders no Matsuri. **Hari pertama festival yang menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa kata menyebalkannya dikuatkan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Huh! Itu 'kan karena kau dan Yui-san!" Mamori melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Itu 'kan udah lama," Mamori memberikan _deathglare_ pada Hiruma.

"Terus, hari ini. Kita menang melawan Bando dan memakai kita kimono di atas panggung,"

"Hn." Hiruma menghidupkan laptopnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas meja dan mulai sibuk dengan benda itu. Mamori meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Menempelkan pipi kanannya di meja yang dingin.

"Hiruma," panggil Mamori pelan.

"Hn."

"Apa kau senang?"

"Hn?" Hiruma menghentikan gerakan jarinya di _keyboard_ laptop. "Kekeke! Apa penting kau bertanya seperti itu, manajer sialan?"

"Penting."

Hiruma menyingkirkan laptop dihadapannya beberapa senti ke depan. Ia mengikuti apa yang Mamori lakukan. Ia menempelkan pipi kirinya untuk menahan beban kepalanya di atas meja. "Kekeke! Sepertinya aku senang karena banyak menyiksamu!"

Mamori terdiam sebentar, menatap ke dalam mata Hiruma. Sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Hiruma, ia berkata, "_Doumo arigatou ne, _Hiruma."

Hiruma memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan terimakasih Mamori. Samar-samar, rona merah tampak di wajah Hiruma. Hiruma membiarkan Mamori menyentuh rambut pirangnya. Hiruma lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati gerakan rambutnya. Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang begitu tenang di hadapannya.

"Aku nggak pernah berpikir, kalau aku salah milih Hiruma." Bisik Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[O M A K E]<strong>

"Mamo-nee! You-nii! Ayo bangun!" Suzuna masuk ke dalam ruangan klub sambil membawa bingkisan besar.

"Kenapa kalian tidur di sini?" tanya Juumonji.

"Mungkin mereka lelah," jawab Yukimitsu. Anggota klub _Amefuto_ ikut masuk ke dalam ruang klub dan mengambil posisinya masing-masing.

"Ternyata, aku tertidur," Mamori mengerjap ketika melihat sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Hiruma yang tadinya ada dihadapannya menghilang. Ternyata, Hiruma sudah duduk di depannya dengan kaki terangkat di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu, cheer sialan?"

"Ini? Oke! Semuanya lihat ke sini!" Suzuna bersiap merobek kertas coklat yang membungkus sesuatu yang ia bawa. "_Jjang Jang_!"

BREEEEKK...

Sebuah foto besar yang dibingkai dengan kayu berwarna hitam. Tinggi pigura itu setengah dari tinggi Juumonji. Kalian tau itu foto apa? Foto itu adalah foto Hiruma dan Mamori berkimono. Bukan itu saja, di dalam foto itu tergambar Hiruma sedang mencium pipi Mamori di atas panggung. Dengan seringaiannya, Suzuna berkata, "Kekeke! Aku suka sekali foto ini! Aku akan gantung ini di dinding!"

"Yaaa! Jangan lihat!" Mamori setengah melompat dari tempat duduknya. Ia berusaha menutupi foto itu dengan badannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bergerak kesana kemari untuk menghalangi pandangan anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

"Kekeke!

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah ~(^o ^)~(^o^)~(^ o^)~<p>

Yeeeeiii! *ambil megahorn*

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini XD

Dari chapter 1 sampai chapter 7 selesai dalam waktu **5 September 2011 – 25 Februari 2012**

Satu tahun looo! *plaak* tepatnya, 6 bulan, panjang juga ya ^^

Hehehe

Terimakasih atas semua dukungan dan semangatnya yang terus mengalir sampai fanfic ini selesai ^3^

Terimakasih untuk semua review, favourite story dan favourite author-nya ^3^

Terimakasih untuk semua pujian, kritik dan sarannya ^3^

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya ya readers ^3^

**Special thanks to : ****Dinaffa**** - ****Anna Just Reader**** - ****Hyou Hyouichiffer**** - ****Mayou Fietry**** - ****Natsu Hiru Chan**** - ****Haza ShiRaifu**** - ****Angelique rayne**** - ****Cyrix Uzuhika**** - ****Hikari Shourai**** - ****Miss Simple**** – anon - ****Y0uNii D3ViLL**** – ILA - ****Fiyui-chan**** - ****Kuro Nami**** - ****Animea Lovers Ya-ha**** – ****OtonamiErinna**** - ****arumru-tyasoang**** – ****carnadeite**** - ****RK-Hime**** – aura - ****Arisa Yuki Kushinada**** - ****My Little Chiio-Chan**** – ****Anezakibeech**** – ****aurafirmansyah**

**Balasan review yg nggak log-in :**

Aurafirmansyah : makasih XD makasih udah baca dan review^^

OtonamiErinna : ini udah update XD maaf lama ya :D Ini chapter terakhirnya, semoga bagus^^ makasih buat reviewnya :D

RK-Hime : hehehe, maaf telat (_ _) *plaak* makasih udah review^^

Anezakibeech : maaf nggak kilat update nya, hehehe, makasih udah review^^

Animea Lover Ya-ha : hehehe, hiruma punya saso! XD ini chapter terakhirnya^^ makasih ya udah baca dan review Nea *hug*

My Little Chiio-Chan : author juga nggak setuju kalau Hiruma dicium Yui! *tendang yui* ini lanjutannya XD makasih udah baca & ninggalin review^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya ya XDDD

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di fanfic yang lainnya, secepatnya :D

Author, **sasoyouichi **pamit untuk **Devil Spiders**^^

Jaa mata! *melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan semangat*

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^ (walaupun ini chapter terakhir ^^')


End file.
